Night Train
by Moment For Life
Summary: On the Night Train to California, young runaway Rose Hockley meets a handsome stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is a re-write of an old story of mine which I wrote a couple of years ago. I have re-written most of it and forgot how much I loved this story!**

**The Night Train**

After an abusive eight years of marriage, Rose Hockley runs away from her marital home. Where will she end up?

**Chapter one: Freedom**

**Philadelphia, 1919.**

Violence and abuse. The two things which Rose Hockley had endured during her eight-year marriage to Caledon Hockley. Their wedding day seemed to be a distant memory in her head as she forced herself to stumble through next few minutes of her life.

_Feeling her hands tremble, Rose heard the organist begin the wedding march. Clutching her bouquet, she closed her eyes to say a silent prayer to get her through the day. In fact, to get her through the next few minutes. She could feel her veil and her tiara digging into her head like nails. She couldn't even put one foot in front of the other. She knew that there were five hundred people waiting for her right now. Five hundred members of Philadelphia society who have come to witness the marriage take place. At first, she had been flattered by his affections and maybe had initially even thought she had been in love with him but after his proposal, he had turned into a rather nasty pompous piece of work. During their engagement trip to Europe, he had made many failed attempts to get her into bed. Of course, her excuse been she wanted to wait until they were married. She had been raised a good Christian girl. Rose's thoughts came back to the present as she felt her two maids brushing the white dress which she wore. They adjusted any curls which had straightened and sorted out her veil. Her three bridesmaids stood at the front of the largest church in the state. She hadn't been inside since her father's funeral two years previous. They wore burgundy dresses which had been chosen by her mother, who too wore the colour. Rose had originally chosen lavender, not just because she loved the colour but because she knew her mother detested it. Of course, she had no say in such things, every single little detail been planned around her which she had no voice. When she did speak out, she was told to shut up and sit down like some rude little girl, so she had known better than to voice her opinion. She knew she would have to get moving soon. Her heart beat fast within her chest and for one moment she felt like turning and simply running away..._

...Why hadn't she? Their daughter, Jennifer had died at birth nine months after the wedding and then Peter the following year. Another three miscarriages were enough to break young Rose and after eight years of turmoil; she was running away. She couldn't survive another moment in their marital home.

Rose's mother, Ruth, had passed away seven months before, after slowly realising just what her son-in-law had put her daughter through during their marriage. Ruth had died suddenly, with mother and daughter never recovering their long-lost bond. The death had affected Rose, more than she could have imagined. At times, during heated moments, she had even wished her own Mother away, out of the equation but now, without her presence and steely sharp eyes, even Rose had missed and ached for the loss which she had suffered.

Now, with eight years of black eyes, broken bones and mental scars, Rose was finally and very suddenly awakened to her misery. She had had enough; she hated the man she married. With glazed eyes, she watched as he laid in the bed which they had shared for all of their married years; after thinking of setting it alight, watching as he writhed in pain just had she had all of these years. He had taken such pleasure in seeing her suffer, especially after the death of their son.

_A single tear fell down her face and quickly she wiped it away. Her mother would know just by looking at her face that she had been crying. She knew she would be crying for freedom. In just a few moments, she would join Cal and be his forever. She could hear the whispers of the people in the church, wondering where she was. She knew she would have to make a decision now or never. She nodded her head, knowing what she would have to do. She was about to take a step forward out towards the altar when she realised she couldn't. Almost as if her feet were glued to the floor and she was been held back. Something inside of her snapped, she couldn't do this…she couldn't marry Cal. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, not one of comfort but one of violence. It belonged to Spicer Lovejoy, her fiancé's manservant._

_''Walk, Miss.'' He urged, shoving her so hard she almost tripped over her skirts. She headed down the aisle, crying beneath the veil. The people of Philadelphia cried along with her, assuming they were tears of happiness. Such a beautiful young bride. Such a naïve young girl and so she became Mrs Hockley._

Shakily, Rose attempted to button up her coat while her eyes darted around the dark room, trying to find anything else which she might find useful to pack. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else other than leaving the house and never returning. In her panicked state she tried to muddle through a mental list of what she could possibly have forgotten. Nothing.

Rose grabbed the small suitcase and headed down the stairs. She had packed very little; just three plain dresses and a pair of comfortable shoes. She had also taken small pieces of jewellery, things that she could sell once she reached…well wherever one was heading... A brush, a bar of soap and changes of undergarments had also been stuffed inside the bag as well as the small handful of grips and a lipstick which she had managed to grasp on the way out of her bedroom and thrust them into her pocket. With her small bag in her shaky hands, she descended the four flights of stairs to the bottom floors. Her breathing was short as she reached the bottom but she didn't have the courage to stop now.

''Ma'am, what on earth are you doing up so late?'' A voice called out to her. Rose's eyes widened, she hadn't realised anyone was up and about. She had not even prepared herself to deal with speaking to someone. Lovejoy crossed her mind; Cal's valet and wondered if he too lurked around. If she was found to be running away, she would be made to suffer every day and live a very long life with Cal.

''Please, don't tell anyone of my whereabouts.'' Rose begged as she turned her back to the young maid. She hurried to the back door hoping that if she took the long way and ran through the woods then no one would see her. The maid was left at the doorway, her mouth gaped open. It was pitch black outside, well past midnight possibly even heading towards the small hours she didn't know for certain. All she knew is she had to get out of the house.

''But where are you going?''

Rose stopped for a moment. She shook her head slowly. ''I don't know. I just have to leave.''

That was the nudge for her to go, so she proceeded down the garden path looking for a gate which led into the woods. Rose did not know her way in or out of the woods but she would find a way. Her legs broke out into a run, tears streamed from her eyes, her hair whipped about her face in the wind as she ran. Her mind thought of the times Cal had forced himself at her, spat at her and kicked her, leaving her weeping and crying out in pain. She ignored the pain in her chest as she ran as fast as she could. The images urged her to run faster knowing with every second she was further away from him and her old life and one step closer to her new one. This was her incentive to keep going.

She ran as much as she could before realising, her breathing seemed to have stopped. After running for what seemed like hours, she slowed her pace down before glancing back to see how far the journey had been. If she wanted to go back, there was now not a chance, for she wouldn't know the way. There had to be an ending to the woods soon. Her bearings gathered; here she was, stood in a field, surrounded by bushes and large trees; her eyes went up to the sky, to how cloudy it was and rain threatened to come. The moon was hiding amongst the dark clouds and no stars were shining. Leaving town today was her only option, but for now, she was so out of breath. Leaning herself against a hanging tree away from the path clearing of the woods, she took a rest.

_She had been eighteen years old when she met Caledon Hockley. Rose Dewitt Bukater was a picture of beauty; her hair was long and red, twisted into a bun on her head every day but once let loose the curls cascaded down to her waist. Her skin was pale, almost white and she gave off a translucent glow. Her eyes were sea blue with a tint of green but once you saw past their breath-taking colour you could see just how haunted she was. Born into high society, from an early age she had been taught how to act and how to dress. Everything from what she wore to what she ate was decided for her so when her father had passed away the year before it was no surprise when she had been dragged from finishing school to marry a man by the name of Caledon Hockley. His father was wealthy and in the steel business. Caledon or ''Cal'' as he was known in those circles had been attracted to Rose since she was a young girl but although he was handsome he was extremely vile. He treat women like possessions and she was a strong woman for her age, she wouldn't become involved with someone who was so far up his own...well, not that she should say this but she didn't care very much for him._

_As soon as he had proposed marriage she had refused but her mother had put extreme pressure on her, adding extra weight to her shoulders and eventually she had caved. Saying yes to Cal had made him think she was his and his only. She was refrained from doing anything, even her Sundays at church were forbidden although when it came to the evening, he had literally begged her to go to bed with him. She knew she had been fully developed for a girl of her age and beneath her corset she had curves to go crazy for but she had never wanted to give herself to Cal, he was almost 30 at that time. During their six month engagement she had found many ways to secretly rebel, she had smoked and drank so much she had thrown up._

The only light came from the moon which shone between the trees. Rose didn't feel scared in the slightest. She felt a release from somewhere within. As a child she had played in these woods, her mother pleading with her not to go near them again. She had been warned of the bad men who lived in the woods and the monsters who stole naughty children but nothing had deterred young fiery Rose. Those false fairy tales meant nothing to her. She felt safer in the dark woods than at home with her own husband. She would never come back to these parts again; she took a moment in the misty dark to remember the times with her father here as a child but then soon realised she must keep running...and running...

Grabbing her case, she picked up her skirts and began to run faster than before, ignoring the stitch in her side and the fact that she could barely breathe as her legs carried her faster and faster.

Finally, after what seemed like forever there appeared to be a light in the trees indicating that she had come to a clearing. Slowing down her pace, she allowed herself to breathe properly.

_Rose turned to face Cal. He limped towards her and she felt his heart beat quickly. _

_''You wouldn't dare shoot.'' She taunted, knowing he wouldn't. This was one of his games. After seven years of marriage, she had grown used to his game. She would taunt back and he didn't like it one bit._

_Cal held the gun almost to Rose's skin and she felt Cal's hand wrap around her throat._

_''Oh I dare.'' Cal pressed the cold metal to her forehead and she closed her eyes quickly expecting death to come to him within the next few seconds. Cal tightened the grip around her throat and she felt herself choking, she attempted to cough but nothing would come out. Cal watched as her face grew more and more red as he squeezed tighter. She felt the life slowly drain from her, her feet almost didn't touch the ground and when she reached out her hands for something to grab but there was nothing within her reach. It would be over soon the torture, she wouldn't die tonight. She refused to._

Stopping as she came to the clearing, Rose poked her head outside and glanced around. She didn't appear to know anyone. This was a big enough town she hoped, for people to not know her face. Keeping her head down, she crossed the road onto the other side where a horse drawn carriage had pulled up delivering flour to a nearby house. After contemplating asking them for a ride, she quickly realised that it would draw too much attention to her.

A loud thunderous noise come and Rose jumped, turning she saw a train rumbling over the railway bridge. That meant the train station was near. Picking up her skirts, she darted in the direction of the train avoiding any dirty looks received from pedestrians. Were people always out and about so early in the morning? Her eyes came across a large clock which chimed loudly, whipping her head around she saw the time. 4.00am. It was still dark but morning was approaching. Rose had rarely caught a train and even when she did, she was ushered into a carriage by her husband - she knew nothing of purchasing tickets or such.

Fine rain began to fall and Rose darted for cover to keep her hair preserved for the time being. Trains pulled up on the four tracks and she wondered where they were headed. Her hair was soaked, sticking to her face and she attempted to peel it away to appear half decent and then she realised she needed some sort of disguise. Pulling her shawl over her head, she grasped it at her neck to conceal her red hair.

A loud whistle sounded, followed by a loud engine starting and the second train which had arrived headed North of the station and a little of the steam cleared. She wafted it out of her face and tried to allow her vision to clear. She had to make decisions thick and fast, where was she going?

A man sat smoking a rolled-up cigarette in the ticket box. Slowly, Rose approached him.

''Where is the next train heading?''

He removed the cigarette from his mouth. ''California in about-'' He checked the hands of the clock where the church stood. ''-six minutes. Plenty of room left. You running away, lady?''

Quickly, she reached into her pocket and unravelled some notes. ''One third-class please.'' She handed him the money. ''And no, I am not running away.''

He produced a ticket, scribbling something on the paper before handing it to her. ''Most women who travel through the night are runaways that's is all, Miss.''

Rose ignored his comments as she picked up her bag and walked away as he continued to speak to her. Realising she hadn't asked which train was the right one to board, she realised that she would simply have to take a chance.

Selecting the one closest to her, all lights were out and the doors were open. She climbed aboard hesitantly. The corridors were long and narrow, doors at either side. Passengers were visible inside sleeping. She carried on down the carriage until she came to the area which she assumed was third class. A sign above her head on the carriage door confirmed this. She took a deep breathe, knowing this is where she would be spending the next few days. Peering through the windows, she saw families were cramped into small cabins. It was that moment which she realised that she would not be alone for the duration of this trip.

In the dim light, Rose found herself reading the number which the conductor had written down. Cabin 42. She glanced at the number of the cabin in front of her. Cabin 35. She picked up her pace, squinting in the dark in an attempt to read the door numbers and then a small light caught her attention.

A small gas lamp shone in one of the cabins and Rose found it was the one she had been allocated. A man was in there, he wasn't asleep she knew that much. Her heart pounded at the thought of been alone with another man. She quietly opened the door, not wishing to disturb the peaceful silence. The cabin consisted of a table with two benches which she assumed they would be sleeping on. A deck of cards was laid out in front of the man and he smoked a cigarette, a cloud of smoke surrounding him. His clothes were well kept to say he was a man of lower class. She entered the cabin, removing her bag from her arm and slowly sitting on the opposite bench. She didn't dare get eye contact with him and sincerely hoped that he could not hear the pounding of her heart within her chest.

''I'm Jack.'' A whisper broke the silence. A quick glance up and her eyes were locked with his. The most perfect blue.

''Rose.''

He nodded. ''The smoking doesn't bother you does it?''

''No.'' She shook her head slightly, her now loose curls moving about her face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. ''Would you like one?''

Rose watched as he expertly rolled a cigarette before offering it to her. #She found herself enthralled by how easy he made it look.

''Would you light it for me?''

Smoking a cigarette was something which was banned from her household by women.

''Sure.''

He pulled a match out of his pocket, placed the cigarette between his lips and puffed on it as he lit it. He passed it to her, she took it placing it between her lips. There was something seductive about the way he lit it.

''So, where are you heading?'' Her voice was hoarse.

''Sacramento, California. How about you?''

She paused to think. ''California.'' She didn't know where she would go from the station.

''You running away?'' He picked up a deck of the cards and expertly shuffling them.

Her heart pounded. ''Something like that.'' She paused for a moment as their eyes met. ''Do I look like a runaway?''

He smiled, dimples appearing. ''Something like that.''

''Well do I?''

He took another drag from his cigarette, a long drawn out one. As though he needed the nicotine so badly.

''You reek of upper-class horse shit.'' He spoke quietly and hoarsely.

Rose should have been afraid but she so badly wanted to prove him wrong. It was warm suddenly within the cabin, so, so warm. She didn't know if it was the heat from the lamp or from the man sat opposite her. Slowly, she removed her shawl, allowing it to fall down her arms to reveal a skin-coloured dress, which offered a peek of more décolleté than one remembered. Her copper curls cascaded down her back as they were freed fully from the shawl.

It was in that moment; Jack had never been more mesmerised by anything in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - Trust**

Rose's eyes glanced up and from beneath her long lashes. She could see the struggle Jack had with something but wasn't quite sure what it could possibly be. He stubbed his cigarette right out and kept playing with it until he had almost pulled the thing apart.

''So I reek of first class?''

Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked. He held his hands up as though he was admitting defeat.

''Yes, yes you do. One can only assume why a lovely lady like you wound up in third class with a bum like me in the middle of the night?''

''So what makes you think I am a runaway?''

Jack sat back amused, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Your accent, your finery, and the way you take offence to everything I say…'' He watched her expression change. ''Would you like to me to go on?''

She shook her head.

Rose quietened down a little and Jack hoped he hadn't offended her. She gazed out of the window at the night's sky, it was completely black. She could feel the engines revving as warning they were about to leave the station for California. The cigarette had been forgotten and it had now burned out, the last light slowly glowing. She felt like that herself. As though the last fight inside of her was to be won by someone else.

''Hey look, don't worry if you are a runaway, a stowaway or what the Hell. I am not one to judge, nor will I pry.'' Rose found herself glancing him straight in the eye. ''I just hope you realise that what your running away from is a Hell of a lot worse than what your running into. Otherwise, you need to leave the train now.''

''Are you saying I cannot survive without the life I left behind?''

Jack sighed again. ''Once again, you take offence. Take it from a boy who has ridden the rails alone for ten going on eleven years. If what you are running from means nothing to you, then you've done the best thing leaving this shitty place to start a new life.''

The engines bellowed and the whistle sounded, signalling the train was about to leave the station. ''I have left nothing behind.'' She spoke confidently. ''Absolutely nothing.''

''Good, because we are on our way to California, Rose. There is no going back now.'' The train slowly began to move. She watched slowly the platform crept past the window, men working and others were passengers ready to embark on some journey. She had left her old life behind. Cal would be rising for work soon and would find her gone. She dreaded to think of his reaction of finding the bed cold and empty, her long gone leaving her wedding ring on the dresser. She shivered suddenly and closed her eyes for a few seconds as though to calm herself and when she opened them she realised the platform had disappeared from sight. She had left her old life about to embark upon a new one.

''I don't want to go back.'' She felt dazed but was aware of Jack's eyes on her. The lamp was burning down and the light grew dimmer. ''So how long have you been on this train?''

''Since yesterday. There's not a damn thing to do except shuffle the cards and drink whisky.''

''I like to watch the towns and cities go by.''

''There's only so much of them you see and you sure as Hell will get bored of that after an hour or so.''

She smiled weakly. ''So where you do get this whisky from then?''

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a flask. He took a sip from it and she watched his face. Not even a flinch. A sign he was used to the bitter taste. ''It's one of the essentials.'' He grinned. ''Would you like some?''

He offered the flask to her. She took it without thinking, she needed some excitement on this journey.

She brought the liquid to her nose and just the smell of it made her eyes water. ''Oh my, it smells lethal.'' Rose laughed weakly, but she wasn't yet put off trying the alcohol. She took a first hesitant sip and then another feeling the warmth which followed in her stomach.

She threw her head backwards laughing, some pins fell from her hair loosening some curls and she reached around and pulled the rest of them out freeing her hair completely allowing her curls to cascade around her shoulders almost taking Jack's breath away.

''You all right?''

''I'm fine.''

The whiskey burned her throat but yet she took another sip before passing it back to Jack. She felt herself loosening up a little; the element of freedom was beginning to be within reach.

It was only fifteen minutes later, she was asleep. She lay out, her curls flowing around her head. She covered the top half of her body with her coat and used her left arm as a pillow. Jack slept sitting upright. His arms casually folded. He drifted in and out of sleep and during those times he was awake he couldn't help but watch her. She is a restless sleeper, he decided. She moaned and her arms fell about her face. She was dreaming or actually it seemed more like a nightmare. He watched as she writhed, repeating the word 'no' over and over again. She was running from something or someone - they haunted her dreams. He saw the beads of sweat on her head as it rolled backwards onto the bench. He leant forward to open the curtains in the cabin, revealing sunlight. They drifted through nameless towns, its features mainly not distinguishable as it sped on towards their destination. The cabin was dark and their curtain blacked out most of the sun. He sat back again casually crossing his arms. She wrestled with something, something which seemed stronger than she.

''_I am surprised you paid my mother such an extraordinary amount of money to take me out. I am surprised you wish to marry me.''_

_Cal sat himself on the large bed and patted the bed beside him, indicating for her to join him. ''Well my dear Rose, I wasn't about to let such a glorious opportunity pass me by. I am a business man as you know, so call it a good investment in my money.'' He smirked and Rose felt sick to the bottom of her stomach. 'But you look ravishing.''_

_''Thank you very much.''_

''_Besides you agreed to marry me, Rose. For the sake of your mother and for your own.''_

''_I know, you remind me every day.''_

_She leaned forward ever so slightly to Cal and smelled the newness of his suit. Their eyes met for a brief second before their lips touched and Rose felt the smoothness of his lips on hers. She knew what was expected of her. His kiss became ravenous and rough, almost like he was licking her face all over. She felt him harden and squeezed her eyes shut in disgust, she ran her hands along his leg and felt his tongue enter her mouth forcefully, he tasted like poison. He laid her down and leant over her, and she tried to remove his jacket but he wouldn't allow it, he kissed her neck down to her collarbone and attempted to pull her dress but eventually he tore it slightly to get to her breasts, he kissed them hurtfully, even grabbed them and tears sprung to her eyes. He moaned with pleasure although it sounded more like a grunt, Rose attempted to sit up a little but he pushed her back down trying to kiss her, she struggled under his weight and felt as though she couldn't breathe._

_''Cal I need to sit up.'' she said breathlessly._

'_'No Rose, you need me. Make love to me Rose.''_

_Disgusted she pushed him away in an attempt to sit up but he grabbed her shoulders holding her down._

_''Don't tell me you're having second's thoughts hmm?''_

'_'No please I just want to sit up. Have a drink maybe?' she suggested in hope she could prolong this a little longer. She felt his throbbing against her leg._

_''No Rose. I paid for you, now fuck me.''_

_Rose felt physically and mentally sick. He put his lips on hers once again and she fought against his weight feeling his crushing her. ''Cal…'' She could barely breathe as he licked her face. Jacks face came to her head and she felt the tears fall freely from her eyes. No warning, she let out a blood curling scream and Cal immediately placed his hand over her mouth._

'_'Don't do that again. You sound as if I am trying to kill you.'' Her feet kicked randomly in an attempt to find a place to kick him but to no avail, this wouldn't end up been sex, it would turn into rape._

A scream. Jack leapt forward onto the table without a second thought grabbing both of her hands and shaking her awake. Her whole body shook as their eyes met, her heartbeat quickened. She was startled half way between the violent dream and this reality. Her chest rose and fell but her breathing became shallower but his gaze never wavered, he didn't even realise he was still holding onto her. His hair was overly long and floppy into his sea blue eyes. She could see clearly as he leant over her. He had a heart shaped face, tanned skin and dimples on his face. Slowly, he let her go as though he was exposing her to reality. He climbed back onto the bench.

''Bad dreams?''

He collected his backpack together so casually as though she had awoke on a normal morning. She was embarrassed she had so openly had a nightmare. She wondered just how much of a stir she had caused.

''Something like that.''

He stood pulling his pack onto his shoulder. ''I will find out one day.''

She was just about to ask how he would get such knowledge when he interrupted her.

''Do you need the bathroom?''

''Excuse me?''

''The bathroom. It's right down the corridor to the left. I'm going to get some breakfast at the end of the carriage.''

He left before she could speak again. She was alone for the first time since boarding the train. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a blur of buildings. She realised she had no idea where she was but she did know she was miles away from home. She didn't yet feel fully safe and wouldn't until she reached her new home.

She gathered her bag and then left the cabin to find the washroom. It was crammed and it smelled vile of sewers with access to one cold water tap. She turned it on and cupped her hand beneath. She took several sips before splashing her face. It was refreshing. She dragged her fingers through her hair before looking at her reflection in the tiny cracked mirror. She was flushed. She changed her undergarments and stuffed the old ones back into her bag. She quickly dabbed on some perfume, a final Christmas present from her mother before brushing her teeth. She pulled out a clean dress, cream in colour, somewhat overdressed for the journey but one of the least fancy dresses she had owned and had time to pull from her dresser when packing for her journey. She held the garment against her before deciding not to wear it. She would wear this dress for another day, needing to keep washing to a minimal whilst on the train.

Leaving the bathroom, she found her way to the canteen. It was a few small tables most of which were full. She spotted Jack with his head buried in a week-old copy of The Times. She headed for her own table, by the window. She dumped her bag on the floor before distracting herself by glancing out of the window. The table was rickety, like her, almost a nervous wreck of what was to happen in the next few weeks but surely nothing was worse than what she had left behind.

_A knock sounded at Rose's bedroom door before the key turned in the lock and Cal entered with a smug smile on his face. Rose glanced upwards to him from her vanity mirror. She was dressed in a green dress with black netting and beads over the shoulders. She wore her hair pinned up, with emerald earrings and an emerald and diamond bracelet._

_''You look lovely Rose.'' He came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt her skin crawl but outwardly she faked a smile to him, anything to make herself appear happy._

'_'There is something I have for you Rose. Something which I hope you like'.' Cal sat himself on the side of her vanity unit. From inside his pocket he produced a ring box, glancing at it she felt sick knowing what was inside. ''I want you to wear this tonight, as a token of my love for you.''_

_Opening the box, a large diamond ring sat inside. Large wasn't the word, ugly was. It was a gaudy, hideous thing. Rose shakily touched the ring. ''Good gracious.''_

_''Perhaps it will remind you of how I feel about you.'' He smiled to her. He removed the ring from the box and took her left hand in his. Rose felt her breathe become caught in her throat but she said nothing and allowed him to place the ring on her finger. She looked at the diamond and felt nothing at all, it felt out of place and too big for her tiny hands._

_''56 karats of diamonds.' Cal grinned to her as if bragging about how much money he had paid for the ring. A pathetic amount she knew, enough to feed several small countries._

_''I love it darling.'' She quickly stood from the chair and moved away from him._

'_'Oh Rose, I know you've been melancholy and I know why. But this evening will be the beginning of our lives together.''_

_Rose tried to find something to concentrate on other than Cal. She ignored the feelings in her stomach and tried her best not to heave right there in that moment. 'I am looking forward to the gala.' she told him, hoping it would steer the conversation away from the ring and it would keep him happy._

_''Good. So am I sweet pea.'' Cal came towards her, he kissed her cheek gently. ''Shall we go downstairs? I think you should be well enough to.''_

_Rose felt like screaming to him. Did he actually believe that she had been mentally unstable because she didn't wish to marry him sooner? Her admission to the mental asylum in the centre of Philadelphia had being a shock to everyone including Rose herself. She had spawned Cal's advances for almost a year and now he had her head checked and a full medical examination. He played the hero, the lost soul and the victim...his beloved girl was insane. ''Of course.''_

Her stomach rumbled a reminder of her hunger.

''I saved you a seat.'' She jumped to find Jack hovering over her table. ''I have coffee, bagels and some sandwiches.'' He glanced at her expectantly. She dropped her gaze to the fellow travellers; all of their gazes fell on her. She hadn't realised her presence had caused such a stir. She picked up her things before following him to his table.

''Thank you.''

Rose hesitantly took a bagel, picking off crumbs and eating silently.

''Do you enjoy your coffee strong?''

She nodded as he proceeded to pour her one. She thanked him again.

''So did you sleep well?'' He asked in between gulps of his coffee. He ate like he had never eaten before.

''Yes.'' She replied coolly. ''How about you?''

''I don't sleep much.''

She placed her cup on the table, surprised at his reply. ''Well Jack, what did you do all night?''

''I kept watch.'' His words were somewhat haunting. She felt uneasy. Their gaze was intense and it was almost as though they were in their own little world. She swallowed the last of her bagel and watched it down with a sip of coffee.

''You kept watch?''

Jack sighed, realising just how bad this was sounding. He leant forward a little and gestured for her to do so too. He spoke low and quickly. ''Listen, Rose. I know what these places are like. Most of these people are men, very untrusting men who probably hasn't had a woman in God knows how long.''

Her eyes widened. ''I will put this very simply when I say this. You're a woman of high social standing and your face has been in the papers for I'm guessing since the day you were born. Most of these men boarded when you did therefore may recognise your face.''

Then it dawned on her. She hadn't fully thought this through. Of course, she would be recognised. She slowly covered her face with her hands and wished she could have stayed hidden away.

''Don't worry about anything Rose. Trust me?''

She found his gaze through the gaps in her fingers while she covered her face. There it was again that intense stare. Did she trust him? She removed her hands from her face and cupped her coffee cup.

Trust. The main thing she had trouble with.

''_I can smell her on you, Cal.''_

_Rose crumbled to the floor. The lies, the deceit and now he had been to bed with another woman. Did marriage vows mean nothing to him?_

''_Our son died three days ago and you find time to bed another woman!''_

She blinked again. Tears brimming her eyelashes. Tears she tried to hold back.

''Look you know me, I am Jack. Jack Dawson.''

She glanced at his with those wide green eyes and before she knew it she had stood and ran from the canteen, back down the long narrow corridors barging past shocked passengers until she found the back of the train. She could run no further. She was tired of running, tired of not being able to trust. She could not find the good in anyone. Did Jack mean well? She felt herself choking on something, as though there was no air whatsoever. She struggled to breathe, quickly she found the door and quickly pushed it open, the air almost sucking her fragile state out of the carriage. Tears running from her eyes, her hair whipping about her face in the wind she steadied herself again the wall with her shaking hands.

She heard footsteps, tapping of large feet along the corridor and then she saw him. Jack. He had come to find her. She was half relived, half embarrassed by the sudden out bursting episode.

''What are you doing?'' He cried. ''Please get back, if you fell you'd be killed instantly.'' He edged closer to her slowly and it was then she knew he wouldn't leave her alone. He needed to help this woman in some way. She needed him. He needed her.

She hugged herself, feeling the chill. Slowly, he edged around her before leaning far out to grab the door to close it.

''Careful!'' She shouted. What would she do if he fell out of the carriage? Surely he would be killed?

''Don't worry about me.'' He grinned. The first time she had seen a genuine smile from him and then she too smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Reality.**

''I'm so sorry for this morning.'' Rose apologised; her lashes lowered. It had certainly taken minutes of thinking logically to determine just how one could act so irrationally. ''I just didn't know what else to do.'' The words fell from her mouth. ''I had to get out of the canteen. I felt as though everyone was looking at me and...'' She closed her eyes, feeling the pressure build in her head. The stress of the last few days was obviously sneaking up on her. These were things which she wasn't prepared for; girls like her didn't run away in the night. Thoughts whirled about her head. Who could be on the train who she knew? Men who had worked for her husband, those who had seen her face in the papers...

''Hey, calm down.'' Jack told her softly. ''It's all right, you don't have to apologise for anything.''

She smiled, grateful. ''Jack, I- I really don't know what to do with my life.''

Sitting forward, Jack listened intently to her words. He felt that she was about to reveal something more of herself.

Tears finally came down her face, and she quickly wiped them away feeling instantly awkward and self-conscious, she had never cried in front of another human being except her father. It was almost unheard of in her own world. To Cal, crying was a sign of weakness. Her weakness...which he played on to the extreme.

''Oh, Rose.''

Quickly, he took her hand in his and began to run his finger over it, and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by his touch. She raised her head so her eyes met his and saw the genuine look of concern on his face. She knew in that moment that she could trust him. He cared so openly. Everything which he had said to her so far, everything which he had done seemed to be so – real, so open and that was something which she had never experienced before. What was it about a strange man that potentially could be a danger to her that appealed to her so much?

''I trust you, Jack.'' She whispered, still taking hold of his hand. The train jolted suddenly sending Jack's bag flying onto the bench, tipping onto its side and a leather-bound portfolio landed almost in front of them. Rose caught sight of it and smiled, releasing Jack's hand from hers.

''May I?''

He nodded, once.

''Sure.''

Rose opened the leather-bound portfolio to the first page; it was a sketch, a drawing, it was of a mother breastfeeding her baby. Rose glanced upwards to Jack, stunned by the realness and beauty of the sketch, it was obviously a very private thing to see on a drawing but it was so real and right there in front of her which was something which was rarely seen. She was drawn into the picture as though she was a witness right there. A deep sigh steading her breathing as a memory of her own children came to her; the ones she had never gotten the chance to meet properly. Jack indicated for her to proceed looking through the sketches, sensing that this was something which made her uncomfortable. The next one was a small child in her mother's arms.

''These are brilliant, Jack.'' Rose said in amazement, never had she seen such a talent like his but it wasn't just his talent, it was the subjects of his art. These people were so real. He drew from life, from a place where no one else seemed to. His subjects weren't the common types, but rare and beautiful.

A small smile appeared on his face, as he watched Rose and her reaction to his drawings.

''Thanks, but they didn't think too much of them in Paris.''

Rose raised her eyebrows.

''Paris? But why, they're very good.''

Shrugging, Jack picked up some which were sprawled on the floor; they were several nudes. Rose watched as Jack picked up the drawings and he placed them inside of the portfolio, she saw they were of delicate natures and almost didn't know where to place her eyes but her curiosity caught the better of her.

''Oh...oh.'' She stuttered, turning one landscape so she could see it properly. She studied the woman in the picture; laid out naked, so openly beautiful and yet fragile.

''And you drew her from life? She was laid in front of you?'' she asked, in a tone of voice which did very little to disguise her slight jealousy.

Jack nodded, running his fingers through his hair. Raising her eyebrows, Rose ran her fingers over the paper examining the sketch. She was undeniably beautiful and she couldn't help but think maybe Jack had enjoyed a love affair with her.

''She is beautiful.'' Rose pointed out. ''You know Jack; I think you must be in love with her.'' She teased but Jack shook his head.

''No, no. She's just a lovely subject. As was Rebecca.'' Jack touched Rose's hand and turned the sketch over to another nude who was just as beautiful as the one before. Rose felt a little awkward looking at these drawings, she cleared her throat and Jack glanced at her almost sensing her awkwardness. His eyes questioned her for just a moment and he realised that his hand was lingering atop hers once more.

''Oh there's this lady.'' He remembered, turning the page again to a lady sat on a bar stool wearing moth eaten clothes and wearing a lot of jewellery.

''She used to sit in this bar in Paris every night, wearing every piece of jewellery she owns just waiting for her long-lost love.'' He shook his head and Rose studied the drawing, the woman looked melancholy and Rose could almost sympathise with her. The way Jack had captured her was amazing; it was like looking at a photograph. Every single line on the page captured the mood of the lady. ''Madam Bijoux is her name, see her clothing is all moth eaten.'' Jack pointed and Rose nodded, shaking her head.

''Well Jack, you have a gift. You really do.'' Rose could feel Jack's hand still on hers from when he had turned the pages of the portfolio and it seemed all of her senses heightened, she could feel his warmth sitting beside her and their faces were a mere few inches apart.

''I see you.'' He almost whispered and Rose smiled slightly.

''And...'' She glanced just once at his lips and her heart beat so fast, slowly he seemed to be leaning towards her closer and closer. How had she gotten into this situation, but she was going to go with it. He didn't kiss her lips; he simply stayed close to her lingering there for a few minutes before pulling away. It wasn't that he wanted to pull away; he simply didn't know how she would react. She was a fragile being, so obviously haunted by something she was running away from. He never did finish the sentence.

_A tiny whimper should have come from the crib. A fisted hand should wave in the air slowly. Through the dark heavy curtains, dawn was breaking. She could just about see the sun through the window. Her heart should be filled with love, but instead she felt empty and dark. The new dawn should have been a new beginning but instead she felt loss. She cradled her stomach where the baby had once been. Now, there was nothing left. Her husband who should have been her source of comfort simply watched her fall apart in front of him as he emptied yet another bottle of liquor. She whimpered as he moved, startled like a cat. Yes, she was frightened of him. She wondered if this was his grief or if he was angry. Seething. She had failed him as a wife once again, this time it had been a son. A tiny boy with beautiful fingers and toes, so soft to touch and she had held him for not even a minute before Cal had ordered the boy to be 'disposed of.' It wasn't his son; it was yet another dead child. He slammed his fist into the dresser, causing her to shiver...to shake uncontrollably. She wasn't allowed to grief for her son...she knew what was coming..._

Rose had fallen asleep soon after, she rested on his body. Not even twenty-four hours they had known each other. He didn't move, he daren't move, not wishing to disturb her. She slept for around half an hour when the murmurs started again, the images which haunted her sleep night after night and Jack longed to know what they were. He peeked from the corner of his eye; he could just see the top of her head. Those copper curls, and then he leaned forward. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept. He had just noticed how creamy her skin was in the afternoon light of the carriage which streamed through the dirty window. Who was she? What was she running away from?

Her body jumped as another moan escaped her lips. Gently, he shook her arm not wishing to startle her but needing to bring her around slowly. He didn't wish to see her succumb to these dreams again; he didn't want her to be haunted by them.

''Rose.'' He whispered.

Her eyes flickered open; they met his in yet another intense moment. There was something between them; they could both feel it and neither of them knew what it was. She was aware of the murmurs in her sleep; the violent ways which her husband tortured her in the dreams and she wondered if Jack knew just how bad it was. These things which she was running away from. Would they follow her? She tried to escape from them so badly. She needed to exorcise the demons.

She slowly moved away from Jack, placing her hands on the table and wringing them, she placed her hand flat onto the paper in front of her. It was a drawing, some lines here and there. She assumed he had abandoned his work. She thought back to his drawings; he had such talent. She had seen a lot of art in her time and had been lucky enough to own several pieces back home but none of them quite spoke to her the ways Jack's work did. She needed to break away the thoughts of those dreams once more...

''Where did you study?'' She broke the silence, still touching his paper. A piece of charcoal moving about as the train moved on the rickety tracks.

''I didn't.'' He ran his fingers through his hair, exposing his face even more. ''My parents died some years ago, I have drawn for as long as I can remember. My folks could never afford tuition fees.''

He really was talented. All of her education had been a waste of time and effort. She had no raw talent like he did; she could barely complete a household task.

''Are you married?''

''No. I have spent twelve years roaming the world alone. Loneliness has made me a little bitter, especially after the war.''

She seemed to see him with a fresh pair of eyes. He was just as lonely as she was. He had fought in the war, a war which she had vaguely read about in newspapers which her husband allowed her to read once in a while, she had snuck into his study on more than one occasion to read snippets. The death toll, the horror stories from the trenches and the beautiful places which were now destroyed. Her husband had avoided the army, narrowly. She had thought him a coward, there was a place for him to show some bravery and fight not just for his country but for the sake of his family. She would never know how he avoided the conscription.

''I would love to be like you Jack, just head out for the horizon. To never settle.''

''To never settle or just run?''

She turned to him, surprised. ''Excuse me?''

''Would you call it never settling in one place or is it just running away?''

He was direct and to the point. She felt the air stay in her lungs as she struggled to get her words out. ''You are been very rude.''

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his tin of cigarettes just like the night before but this time they were already rolled and he placed one between his lips. Something which distracted her. She watched as he expertly struck a match before taking the first puff. ''It's a simple question, Rose.''

She hung her head, knowing he could almost see right through her. It was unnerving.

''Both.''

''I know you are running from something and I would like to know what.''

Rose gazed out of the window; she didn't know what town she was in. She didn't know how long was left before she reached California. She didn't know what to do about anything. ''You do not want to know.''

''How did you grow up?''

''There is nothing to tell.'' She turned her head away from him, gazing out of the window so lost in the outside world. She longed to lose herself. In something.

''Where were you born?''

''The place I left yesterday.''

''And are you married?''

''Yes.''

It knocked the wind from him. Everything settled into place then. She was leaving her husband. He watched as she placed her face in the palms of her hands, her hair fell around her. Her body shook, wracked with sobs. In the space of ten seconds, she became a shadow of her former self. Gone was the smile, the beautiful face which he had seen earlier that day.

She couldn't escape the train; she couldn't run from Jack but she sure as hell would try. She grabbed her skirts and shuffled her way to the edge of the bench. She reached for the door handle and pulled it as hard as she could first with one hand and then the other, it rattled but it was no use. It was locked. Of course, she knew it was locked.

Jack was already on his feet, ready to race after her, just as he did that morning.

''Stop running.'' He urged. She buried her face in her hands as she stood; she rested her forehead against the glass and sobbed.

''I have to run.'' She made a fist with her left hand, digging her nails so hard into her palms she thought it would bleed. ''I have to run, I refuse to go back. I will not give in!''

Jack reached his left hand and grabbed hers, un-fisting her hand as much as she struggled. ''You don't have to go back, just don't run from me.''

She removed her hand from her face, her eyes more green from her tears. Her hair was dishevelled around her face yet each curl framed it perfectly. Jack fought the urge to move a tendril; instead he gripped her hand tighter to distract them both from another intense moment. He felt so much need to know her, to understand her and he couldn't fight those feelings. They were so strong he couldn't believe. Perhaps if his questions about her were answered then maybe it would dampen his curiosity about her.

Silence fell between them for a few moments. He wondered what could really have happened to this girl to want to make her want to leave her old life so bad, what haunted her so. She was obviously from an upper-class upbringing and from what he had heard, those with money didn't live too badly.

''I want to make you see something.'' He urged. She eyed him sharply. ''Trust me?'' He added, in which case, she seemed to soften a little more.

Her breathing was rapid, her heart pounding from adrenaline and everything which had built up within her. ''Please sit down.''

Slowly, she let go of his hand. She found her way back to the bench and sat shaking. She was cold, exhausted both physically and mentally. Jack quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, she pulled it around her neck and caught his scent, it was clean and lovely.

''Why did you run away?'' He asked. It was a simple question.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Truth

_Cal had ordered Rose to undress for bed, and when she hadn't done as she was told; he had raised his hand to her and cut her lip. It was the first time Cal had ever laid hands on her and the first time Rose had ever been hit. _

_"Come on, Rose. Take off your clothes.'' Cal's voice seemed to echo into the dark room of the hotel._

_He forced Rose from the floor to her feet and held her against the wall._

_Rose could feel her own heartbeat in her ears. She had never felt so much fear. She just wanted a big hole to swallow her up and take her away from this hell._

_"Why are you doing this, Cal? You were the one who went to bed with a whore!"_

_A sting came around Rose's cheek as she felt his hand strike her sharply. After that, he let her go and began to wander around the hotel room, somewhat absentmindedly._

_"Don't speak to me like that, Rose."_

_Rose watched him go and had wondered whether to make a run for the door to get out, but she knew he would follow her. She knew it. She was too afraid to speak. Too shocked for words. Too much in pain to move from the floor where she sat, tears running from her eyes._

_Violence was never the answer to anything, Rose had always thought. It was a way of being punished. But why was she being punished for loving this man?_

_"Why are you doing this, Cal? I have never hurt you."_

_Her voice revealed her fear, like that of a small child. A bitter laugh came from Cal as he opened a bottle of whiskey and downed almost half of it. He seemed to feed off her energy, her fear and he loved it. He could taste the burning of the liquid in his throat and he thought he would vomit._

_"You don't disobey me, Rose. I am your husband in practice. You honour me. You don't make a fool out of me."_

_"You made a fool out of yourself, Cal. You went to bed with a woman who wasn't even your fiancée."_

_Rose found inner strength and stability from somewhere to stand. She looked at the man she had once thought she loved and stared with contempt and disbelief._

_"How could I go to bed with my fiancée when she wouldn't let me? This is your fault. Now it's your punishment."_

_With that, Cal swooped Rose from her feet and carried her kicking and screaming to his bed. His stench was vile and when he tried to kiss her, she squirmed away._

_"Cal. Stop. Please stop."_

_Cal just laughed at her whimpers of desperation. He would get what he wanted, whether she liked it or not. He pulled violently at her corset strings as she attempted to move from under him. He pinned her down strongly with his legs and one arm. He was strong, and it seemed the strength of the alcohol had added to it._

_Tears spilled from her eyes as she didn't know what was happening. Her back was to him and she could hear his muttering of curse words and feel his dreaded touch._

_He hitched up her skirts and began to pull at her stockings._

_"No. No! Get off me, Cal."_

_Rose attempted once again to kick him away, but he just covered her mouth with his dirty hands._

_Tears spilled from her eyes and she panicked. She wished someone would just walk in or he would just stop. She had never felt so much pain in her life. She wished she could give him the same pain in return. Then she thought of something. Cal continued to struggle with her corset as Rose opened her mouth slightly and bit as hard as she could on the finger which Cal had over her mouth._

_He seemed to back off slightly and moaned with pain._

_"You little-" he stormed, and then violently threw himself at her. She panicked and rolled over from her back onto her stomach, raised her legs, and kicked his chest. Cal stumbled backwards._

_In a few seconds, she saw Cal stumbling back towards her. Rose had never seen her life flash before her eyes before. Blood poured everywhere. She could also taste the blood from biting his finger._

_She screamed a little, seeing the scene before her. It seemed too violent to be reality. Then it faded to black._

''My husband.'' Her voice cracked. ''I am running away from my husband.'' Her words were shaky, uncertain even as she spoke them.

''Who is he?''

''His name is Caledon Hockley. He is one of the wealthiest men in the country. His family is in steel.''

Jack didn't take his eyes away from her, needing to see her reactions to his questions.

''Does he hurt you?''

She said nothing but she didn't need to. The pain etched on her face said it all. Jack bit harshly at his lip to stop himself from wanting and needing to know everything about this man but he knew that she was fragile, and that with time, she would open herself up to him. She had to. He had to know.

''When finishing school was done I married him. My father died just three months before that, leaving my mother with some debts and the only way we could repay them was for an arranged marriage between myself and Cal.''

''Was there no other option?''

''There was no way out. Except perhaps suicide. An avenue I always wish I explored.''

Jack was speechless, but somehow, he felt he had to help her escape the chains of upper class, to escape the nightmare which had been her life. As he watched her crumble before him, he knew that she was reliving the marriage within her dreams. The fractured pieces of memory would continue to haunt her until she found some form of respite. He knew that much from his own experience.

Rose found that once she had been honest with him, the rest of it tumbled out of her mouth very easily. It was an outlet which she had needed so long. She had needed her voice to be heard, to be soothed afterward and to be told that it was all over. She needed that now.

''I married him soon after. I began slowly suffocating...'' She confessed, tears falling from her eyes once more. Caledon Hockley had terrified her, he had power over her and he knew it from the beginning until the end and that was what he had taken pride in the most.

''What did he do you?'' Jack whispered. It was almost nightfall, the light in the cabin growing less and less. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light as what was left of daylight was visible through the glass.

''Initially, nothing.'' She pulled his jacket further around her body. She felt some comfort from it, just like she had wearing her father's coat as a child. Who was this man who she could speak to so freely without judgement and no airs? ''I um, I rejected his sexual advances early on...''

''Before you married?''

''Yes.''

She squeezed her eyes shut as she realised, she was reliving every nightmare she had ever experienced all at once. ''Right after we married, he made it clear he wanted an heir as his father wouldn't be around much longer. I was trapped early on. My life didn't matter. I had dreams and aspirations of my own which he knew about. He would laugh and tell me how pathetic they were. His only concern was a child. It was the only reason which he had married.''

She opened her eyes slowly, Jack's eyes were on her in the dim light, they were full of concern and they gave her the strength to continue her story. ''And then, I was pregnant.''

''You have a child?''

Rose shook her head. ''I wasn't ready for a child but then I realised I was about to become a mother. I couldn't regret these things. Cal was attentive, he made me feel wanted and he was gentle. He showed me love for the first time in my life. I believed this would be the beginning of my happy life. We would have a baby and he would love the both of us.''

''But it wasn't, right?''

''Jack, do you know the real reason why I ran away?'' She asked, it was a rhetorical question, she knew Jack did not know the reason. Nobody did except her.

''No, I don't.'' Slightly hesitantly, Jack seated himself beside Rose on the bench. Turning her face to him, a serious look fell over her face.

''Because I had a daughter.'' She gazed at Jack straight in the eye. It was the first time she had told anyone that fact. Jack came closer to Rose; he placed his right hand on her shoulder and Rose placed hers on top of his. The smallest contact from him caused feelings to stir which she believed never existed. Jack's face was concerned. ''Because I never gave him a son.'' Rose spoke truthfully. ''In the last four years, I have lost three more children and now I may not be able to conceive anymore.'' The words fell from Rose's mouth; the words which she had repeated in her own mind for weeks driving her insane. She lowered her head, the reality of her own words hitting her. Immediately, Jack placed his arm around Rose in an attempt to comfort her in any way possible. ''The doctors told me to stop. It had all happened so fast and now, there could be no more children.''

Rose sobbed, her body shook with anger.

''Oh Rose.'' Was all Jack could say. Her body melted against his, he softly stroked her hair and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by him. She was surprised by how honest she had been and how much she trusted this near stranger. She trusted him with her secrets, these huge chunks of her life which had been hidden from public view, from anyone until now. These were facts which a person should never reveal aloud and now she couldn't stop.

''It's my fault. It was always my fault. He toyed me with and played with me until I was on the brink of death and then he would bring me back just so he could revel in my misery some more.''

Jack felt his fist clench with his own anger. The girl who sobbed before him, he had no words for her, she was truly a survivor. His own breathing was ragged and he fought with his own urges. The man wasn't worth anything. Keeping his own emotions in check were a lot harder than he had initially thought, he cared about her, deeply. His own feelings were entwined with her somehow. He concentrated on her; thinking about her.

''What happened to your daughter?''

Rose breathed in deeply, feeling herself shake. She wiped her tears. ''Jennifer died at birth. As did Peter.'' She hugged her own body. ''In my mind, after her death it was the end of the world. But at least my girl is at peace now, away from the hell which would have been her home. She was too good for this, too good to ever have had a father like Caledon Hockley. Peter was my boy, he too, was meant to be an angel. None of them have suffered at the hands of their father which I know they would have done, endlessly and I wonder if I could have ever have protected them enough.''

Jack touched Rose's face in an attempt to wipe away her tears. He didn't even know if this action was wanted or if it would help in any way. What could he say to her? The woman had buried children, taken away from her far too young. Lives which had ended before they had even had a chance to start. How could one even comprehend that pain?

''Cal wanted a son and an heir. He never loved me; I was just the trophy wife and someone to bear his sons. The sons I couldn't carry in the end. When Peter died it was worse. It was my fault he didn't live. The difficult births. The pain of carrying him and then losing him.'' Rose said breathlessly. ''I conceived Jennifer on my wedding night; I was just seventeen when I gave birth to her alone. I knew little of what sex was, the idea was romanced in my head and I was a child myself.''

Rose confessed, her eyes meeting Jacks, a serious look fell over her face, and she became lost in his deep blue eyes. ''I held her in my arms and thought my life was over that night. But I thought to myself that she was out there somewhere in the sky, shining brightly.'' Rose smiled through her tears. ''But I knew I had to get her out of my mind, to be a wife once more. I had to be a wife. To be that person he wanted so badly. I was too weak to argue for a while so I just gave in. I became what he wanted.''

Jack felt his stomach lunge. He cared deeply for the girl. The length of time he had known her didn't matter; he needed to protect her, to care for her and to ensure that she never suffered again. Something told him that would be his job. They had met for a reason. He didn't know what that reason was at the moment but in the end, she would never live through anything like this again. The past was where it should be, but her future was bright and welcoming her with open arms. There had to be something for this wonderful woman. He would make sure of it.

"Rose,'' he started, unable to even form a sentence under the watch of her watery gaze. ''How could he harm you?'' He stroked her hair. ''How could he have looked at you with anything else other than love?"

Rose's breath become caught in her throat at the word 'love'. The word which meant nothing and the thing which didn't exist. Love was a beautiful idea which could be twisted and turned any way which a person wanted. It could be used as a weapon, to get what you want from a person and it hurts like a dagger twisting in your heart over and over again. There is no release from the pain, you never die, you simply feel the pain die down a little before it flares up again. Love wasn't real. It couldn't be.

''Because love is for fools.'' She exhaled, sharply. ''I was a fool.''

''No, Rose, love is when two people are together because there is no other person out there for them. When you look at that person and feel everything else just disappear and nothing else matters. You would die to make them happy. Give them the world, because they are yours. That was my parents. My grandparents. That is love.''

As she listened, her stomach fluttered around with nerves. Her head told her to dismiss his words as utter tripe and yet her heart warned her to listen to him, for he could be speaking the truth.

She examined the softness of his face. ''You know love?''

''I didn't used to. Perhaps recently I have found something which resembled it slightly.''

Rose nodded, bowing her head into her lap. His eyes didn't waver from her.

"I'm so scared, Jack. I'm so scared of him finding me and wanting revenge. Once he knows I have left, he will leave no stone unturned to find me."

With that, Jack pulled Rose a little closer to him. She rested her head numbly on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her, and in those few seconds, she felt more loved than she had in a long time. She hadn't been embraced for years. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. It was nice. It was the one thing which she needed more than anything. Jack seemed to give her strength and when she felt she had poured her entire soul out to him and more, she felt the relief which flooded through her. Even just to tell someone her deepest fears was therapeutic and now, he held her. Like she hadn't been held onto before.

Jack wrestled with his own feelings, whatever they were. Her scent caused his heart to race. He had been close to women before; beautiful women but none quite so much like this. He was involved, emotionally. His lips were dry and he licked them slowly before speaking.

"He won't, Rose. I'd never let that happen to you, ever. I could never let harm come to you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

He felt her nod in his grip and resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head. They stayed silent for a while. Two strangers finding strength and comfort from the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five - Fear**

''But what can I do Jack? I have nowhere to go; I wouldn't know where to start. If Cal ever found me...'' Rose trailed off thinking of the consequences. She rested herself against the window with her back against it; she didn't wish to see the cities which trailed past. She needed to concentrate on the here and now. Jack had lit the gas lamp which warmed the cabin a little bit. She still wore his jacket, her hair flipped over to her right shoulder in disarray but there was something so beautiful about her in the dim glow. They had spent the best part of an hour in each other's embrace until her fear had fed back up from the bottom of her stomach.

''Rose, he would never find you; I know places he wouldn't dream of looking for you. I will help you; if you want to break free then I will be here.''

''But how can you do that?''

Rose thought for a moment, how she could even consider living with this man she had known for just a day but as she looked into his eyes, she knew she could trust him with anything. ''I cannot just disrupt your life like this. I am a complete and utter burden-''

''You won't be.'' Jack smiled, he meant it. He wanted Rose to be happy, and even though he knew he could only ever be a friend to her, he wanted to help her away from her life and to be free. She truly believed every word which he said. She clung to them with so much hope. It was all she had but also, it seemed to be all that she needed.

She was fascinated by him. He took a cigarette from his container and offered one to Rose. She declined, not wishing to start a bad habit but was entranced by the way he lit his and puffed gently. Smoke filled the compact cabin, clouding the air but she wasn't even fazed by it. The smell, which she recognised to be a part of him, comforted her.

''I just want you to be safe...'' He took a long pause. ''I care about you.''

There and then a feeling arose within her. Something which she swore she had read about in those books her mother has despised her reading so much. He was so real and honest and his words rang out to her. How was this man not married? The question which she had found coming to the surface many times.

Jack wondered if what he had said was a good idea but he wore his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't be anything other than honest. He did care about her, that much she had to know by now.

''So Rose, do you fancy a dance later? A band is playing in the canteen tonight and I hear they're pretty good.''

Rose raised her head slightly and nodded her head. He sensed her hesitation but said nothing. She had turned over a new leaf today and Jack was her friend and she would like to spend more time getting to know him, he had been good to her. Jack grinned happily.

Later that evening,

''Ouch.'' Rose cursed as she ran a brush through her shoulder length red locks. She glanced up at her reflection in the vanity. She had let herself go a little recently and had not found an occasion to wear makeup or perfume. Even now, she carried very little with her but she pulled out a small bag of what items she had brought and it rattled as she emptied it into the sink.

She opened a small jar and took a brush and dusted it over her face. The powder smelled like dirt and made her want to sneeze as she applied it over her nose. Afterward, she peered at her complexion in the mirror; she didn't appear any different except her face felt dusty. Next, she found an old lipstick, blood red in colour and the only one she owned. Carefully she dabbed it onto her cheeks before rubbing it in to give her face some colour before skilfully applying to her lips. She found herself glancing in the mirror, she felt like a different person. Her lips were fuller, her skin less pasty. She rang her fingers through her hair in an attempt to give it some volume. She wasn't used to not washing her hair thoroughly every day and no warm bath water was something she would have to grow used to.

Next she opened her small suitcase and found another three dresses. She studied them all carefully, wondering which would be more suitable for an evening event. Truthfully none. She settled on a navy blue one, long sleeved and it matched her low black heels. She wore no jewellery which was something she had never done. She stuffed her belongings back into her case and made a mental note to wash her clothes the day after.

A faint rustling could be heard and moments later the door into the other room opened and Rose appeared. Jack's eyes widened and his breathe became caught in his throat. Immediately, Jack stood and came to Rose.

''Phew...'' He was speechless. She glanced downwards at her dress, suddenly aware of her own body. It was awfully creased, perhaps a morbid colour for a dance. ''Rose, I know you probably don't want to hear this but...my God your beautiful.''

She self consciously rubbed her hands down the body of her dress smoothing out any creases. She couldn't remember the last time a person has used that word to describe her. God only knows when she had last felt it.

He came closer to her. Smiling, he took her right hand in his and slowly brought it to his lips. He kissed it just once, a boyish smirk revealed on his face. He was a gentleman.

''I saw that on a Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it.''

She laughed genuinely as her eyes never left his. Her hand fell upon his chest, smoothing out a crinkle in his fresh cream shirt. She knew he had changed it and suddenly envisioned what coming back to the room just a minute earlier would have brought. Could he had been half-clothed? She knocked the thoughts from her head.

''Come on, let's go and dance for a little while.''

An hour later:

Taking another sip from his beer, Jack turned his head to glance at the rowdy men in the centre of the canteen and then to the three women cheering the men on, then back to Rose who sat quietly simply staring into her lap. He wondered if it was a good idea bringing her here, but when the men stopped chanting the band played music, he was sure that would put a smile back onto her face. Leaning towards her, he placed his left hand on the back of her chair and spoke into her ear closely.

''Are you all right?'' His voice was concerned and he didn't like seeing her so quiet, her mind seemed preoccupied. Glancing upwards, her eyes met with Jack's their faces a mere few inches apart.

''I'm fine, thank you.'' Rose smiled and then so did Jack. It was a little strange been in public view once more.

Moments later, a loud whistle came followed by guitar strumming. Turning their heads, Rose saw the band was playing. A man covered in blood passed their table and Rose grimaced slightly. She needed to get used to seeing rough sights if she was going to live out alone in the big wide world. They must have been fighting someplace. Jack got to his feet, removing his brown jacket and throwing it on his chair, he necked what was left of his beer and held his hand out to Rose. She glanced upwards at him, confused.

''Come on, Rose.'' Hesitantly, she took his hand.

''Come where?'' she asked, getting to her feet but trusting him completely.

''Come dance with me.''

The makeshift floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers. It seemed impossible so many people had come together on a night train heading into the land of dreams. The band played Irish music and for the first time in her life, Rose listened. It was lively.

Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him.

''Jack, I can't do this.'' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were. She felt herself recoil slightly.

''We're going to have to get a little bit closer…'' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. ''Like this.'' Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's.

''But Jack, I don't even know they steps.'' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing.

''Neither do I.'' He shouted above the music. ''Just go with it, and don't think.'' Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He led her around the floor as best he could without bashing into anything, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw men watching them. The way they danced like they were free spirits. He wasn't about to let any other man dance with her, he would protect her with his life. Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland years before. With Rose watching, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing.

''I need a drink.'' Rose giggled breathlessly as she whirled around with Jack one final time before almost falling into his arms. They both laughed hysterically as Jack lead her from the stage.

''I feel so dizzy.'' Placing his arm around her shoulder, Jack pulled her through the crowds of people towards the bar.

''Don't worry, we'll sit down with our beers.'' Rose glanced back to the crowds and couldn't believe she had danced within them. She felt giddy. What was this life?

''You go sit down, I will fetch us some drinks.'' Jack shouted to her. ''I will be a minute.''

Staggering slightly, she attempted to find her way through the small crowd but people kept knocking into her and standing on her bare feet. She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned to see a burly man who appeared to have a black eye. He smiled at her showing several missing teeth and she grimaced slightly, turning around and attempting to continue to walk but she felt his hand pull her backwards.

He grinned. ''I'd like to dance with you.''

''Thank you, but I need to sit down right now; I'm not feeling too well.'' The man pulled her towards him and she attempted to shake away his grasp.

''You** will** dance with me.'' He ordered, putting his arms around her the way Jack did, but this time it didn't feel right.

''I don't want to dance.'' she told him firmly attempting to escape his arms. ''Please let me go.''

She struggled, the way she had struggled before...

Jack took his eyes from the bar and tried to find Rose in the crowds and frowned as he attempted to spy her red curls…and then he found her, she appeared to be struggling in the arms of a large man who had been brawling earlier. His heart thumped, he had to get her away from him.

Rose attempted to move away from the man who had a firm grasp on her.

''Just leave me alone.'' She cried, tears forming in her eyes. Jack saw her struggle.

''Excuse me sir!'' Jack tapped the man. ''I'm afraid I'm going-'' Jack couldn't finish his sentence because he simply pushed Jack away. Feeling frustrated, Jack attempted to pull the man's strong arms away from Rose.

''Walk away, you.'' He warned, his eyes showing how serious he was, but Jack didn't flinch one bit. Those black bull dog eyes weren't about to frighten him away especially with the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

''I'm afraid it does concern me when you have got your hands on this lady. Get away from her.'' Jack showed no fear and Rose felt the man's anger, but she had never seen Jack the way he was now.

''I thought I told you to walk away.''

Jack had enough, he had never felt the way he did now, he wasn't a violent person but he knew Rose was distraught from the look on her beautiful face. Without thinking twice, he slammed his right fist into the man's face breaking his entire grip on Rose and knocking him to the floor.

''And I thought I told you to get away from her.''

Rose felt the tears fall from her eyes and she began to run through the crowd of people who were stunned at Jack's actions. He wasn't exactly big built but he had enough strength to knock the man to the floor. Jack ran after Rose, feeling his knuckle throb, he had never hit anyone before and was now feeling the after affect. ''Shit.'' He cursed as he went after her.

''Rose!'' he called as he followed her outside the canteen into the narrow dark corridor. He caught up with her and she collapsed crying in his arms.

''It's all right now.''

''I'm so sorry.'' she cried, her words almost inaudible. Pulling away, Jack touched her face.

''What are you sorry for Rose? There's nothing for you to apologise for.'' He pulled her close to him again and felt her body shake.

''For the trouble I caused. He just scared me that's all.'' Tightening his arms around Rose's body, he kissed her hair gently before raising his left arm and stroking her curls tenderly, Rose felt comforted by him and she closed her eyes against his chest feeling safe in his arms.

''I know he scared you, but he didn't scare me. I won't let him put his hands on you like that Rose. You have caused no trouble; you're just an attractive young lady who caught the attention of a disgusting man.'' Tears fell from Rose's eyes again as she relived the memory of the man's grip on her, how he stunk, it made her stomach turn and her skin crawl but Jack made her feel safe. Cal crept into her mind, threading his way through her brain but she felt strong enough to push him away. Jack made her feel stronger.

Footsteps were audible running towards them and the familiar grunts of the men he had heard before. Without thinking, Jack grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her down the long dark corridor. He didn't stop until they reached their cabin. Rose was still visibly shaking as he quickly pulled his rucksack onto his back and getting Rose's suitcase in his left hand before taking her hand in his right. She said nothing, trusting him completely with what he was doing. Jack knew trouble was coming their way; he just had to make sure Rose was all right.

''What are we doing?''

Jack said nothing, he thought quickly and on his feet. An idea flashed inside his head like a light bulb. He spied a sleeping officer in one of the cabins. Letting go of her hand, he quickly and quietly tried the door handle to find it open. A set of keys sat on the table and slowly, he crept forward taking the whole bunch and closing the squeaking door behind him. He took her hand again and she followed him down the narrow corridor into a warmer section of the train. He tried door handles all the way down until he found a large door which read '202.' He fiddled with the large bunch of keys before finding one which matched the door number. He dropped Rose's suitcase to the ground before hurriedly unlocking the door and bursting inside. He turned on the small lamp to find a double bed with a small bathroom, a chair and a desk inside as well as curtains and a reading lamps. He dumped their belongings on the bed, ushering Rose inside and locking the door after them. This must be the first-class area.

Her heart was still racing as she sat on the bed, feeling its comfort made her realise just how tired she was. She had spent the night sleeping upright and this had made her neck hurt. Jack touched her face just below her cheeks with his warm hands as a sign she was going to be alright. She glanced up to him, a smile creeping across her face. She shouldn't laugh or find this situation funny at all but she couldn't help it. This was far from the journey she expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-Light**

He watched her sleep. Just as he always did. He studied her face and just how beautiful she was. Her hair spread on the pillow around her head, those curls framing her face perfectly. There was something different tonight; she wasn't suffering in her sleep. It was peaceful. Did she feel safe? The thought of it made him nervous. Over the course of their time getting to know each other, he felt there was something more, something simmering just below the surface and with each moment he felt it grow stronger. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He refused to lie on the bed, or close to her, not wishing for her to wake and feel uncomfortable. For now, he stood, keeping watch. His ears listened for the slightest noise which would indicate that there was any sign of life outside the room but for now there was none and so he concentrated on watching her sleep as best as he could.

The train's engine started up, causing the cart to jolt slightly and without wanting to, it threw Jack onto the bed. Rose jumped startled, it took her a few moments to realise what had happened. Her heart thumped as she gasped, glancing around the room. There was no-one there.

''It's all right.''

Rose relaxed as she laid her head back down somewhere between being awake and asleep she gently touched her fingers to Jack's as she lay on her back. He didn't dare move, not wishing to break the contact. She had been the one to place her hand there and yet he could feel the warmth of her, the heat which seemed to radiate off her. Unfamiliar feelings stirred within his stomach. They both stayed silent.

The night was a rough one, waking every few hours the train jolting as it changed tracks. It seemed to be a journey which would never end. The wind and rain banged against the windows, Jack's heart sinking as he thought they had been found, each time a knock came to the glass. He lay in the dark, not even daring to move. His thoughts were his own and they were of one person only. Rose.

''You know I have never shared a bed with any other man but my husband.'' Her voice came from the dark in a hoarse whisper. It surprised him as from the sound of her breathing, he had thought she was asleep.

He turned his head, rolling it back on the pillow. She faced him. Their fingers so close but not fully touching. The tiniest contact which caused such strange feelings, the feelings neither had before. They could feel each other's body heat.

''I don't fear you, Jack.'' She told him truthfully.

''I never want you to. I won't hurt you.''

Another bang came on the window, the rain bashing against the glass. Rose sat up, her hair dishevelled in a lovely way. She rubbed her eyes and stretched a little. Jack too sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't had much sleep; his mind ran wildly. Thoughts he couldn't share with anyone for fear of everything. He felt the familiar feeling of sleeping under a bridge while been very sleep deprived but he knew he had to pull through. Not just for his own sake.

''We will arrive tomorrow in California.'' He broke the minutes silence. He stood from the bed and shoved his hands into his pants pocket. He wandered over to the curtained window, pulling it back and inspecting outside. It was miserable, presumably cold and very wet. he sighed as he turned back to her. They shared a moment again, one which if Jack had clear signals he would have kissed her ever so gently. His hands in his pockets wriggled, fighting the urge to do so. He knew he had to tread carefully with her. She was fragile although not as fragile as most would assume.

''I will go get some food. You stay here.''

She nodded and watched as he left. She knew it was a risk for him to go but in that moment, she had forgotten how hungry she was. She pondered for a moment. Just what would become of her when she arrived? This was the part she hadn't thought through at all. She didn't know where to go and if she would be safe but this was the chance she took when she left.

A shiver overcame her body as she thought of what the reaction would have been inside the Hockley mansion the morning her husband would have found her to be gone.

_Two days previous._

_The bed was empty. The travel case was gone. So was she. Cal clenched his fists in an attempt to let some of the anger out. He couldn't cause such a scene in front of his butler but he couldn't help it._

''_The bitch.'' He shouted. ''Where did she go?''_

_Three young maids cowered into the alcove where it led into the kitchen. He knew one of them must have guilty feelings. Rose Hockley could not have escaped unseen. He would turn over every stone until he found her._

_He had already telephoned his valet and good friend Spicer Lovejoy, an ex pinkerton and police officer to help him find her whereabouts. He was a professional in such fields, the sneakiest rat anyone could find and he would be paid enough money to worm his feelers into places no other would think of looking to search for his wife. _

_But for now one of the maids were bound to break under pressure._

''_Where the Hell is she?''_

_He walked up and down in front of them for the fifth time. They remained silent. All faithful to their masters wife._

''_We don't know sir!'' Alison wept._

_Cal raised his hands in the air. ''All right, fine.'' He began to walk away. ''We will do this your way. You're all fired!''_

''_But sir...'' The protests began._

''_I don't care-'' He held his hands up to them. ''I don't care about the mouths you give yourself to feed. I can take the privilege of money away from you all this instant. I can find better service from young girls out there. I can have anything I want and I will find out either way. So, we can do this the hard way or the easy one...''_

''_But we don't know...''_

''_Well, I know you do. One of you has a guilty conscious and until I find out-'' He smirked, as he came up with a plan in his own head. ''-you're all fired.''_

_He turned to walk away hearing the sobs of the now jobless young women who had children to feed and cloth, parents to look after and now they had failed to bring any money to their table._

''_Wait.'' A sobbing voice squeaked. ''I may know something.''_

Jack entered the canteen which had been the scene of the fight late last night. He knew he had put himself at risk by been out of the cabin but he and Rose needed food and there was nowhere else to get any from. The lights were dim, darkness still painted the nights sky and he wondered what time it actually was. He thrust his hands in his pocket, keeping his head down as he put one booted foot in front of the other.

''Where is she?''

He stopped in his tracks. Jack bit the inside of his cheek as he raised his head. ''What the hell do you want?''

''I want what is mine.'' The man smirked puffing his cigar.

''Which is what? I don't have no godamned money!''

The man smirked at his pathetic outburst. ''Do you really think I want your money?'' He moved closer to Jack, so close he made Jack uncomfortable. ''Do you know one word to the Hockley's I'll be a millionaire? That girl has a good price on her head and I intend on cashing her in.''

''I don't think so. You touch her and…''

''You'll what?'' he grinned, his face close to Jack's. ''You'll do nothing at all because you know you don't have the power to do so.''

Jack's face screwed, he wanted to hit him. But he knew he shouldn't make things worse. Rose was alone at this moment in time. ''Kellerman is the name if you change your mind. If not, rest assured I will turn this train upside down until I find her.'' The door of the canteen slammed heavily in Jack's face and he slammed his fist against it hard, feeling the pain. He winced, still in pain from the punch last night. His breathing quickened as he felt the adrenaline run through his body. He knew he had to get back to Rose. Food was suddenly now the very last thing on his mind.

Upon reaching the cabin, Jack glanced around quickly, making sure no one saw him enter. Rose was asleep on the bed when he reached the room. Her hair was wildly spread out around her head. She looked so peaceful. He hated to disturb her, and even more than that, he hated having to tell her about the man known as Kellerman. He could feel his hands shaking. Ever so gently, he shook Rose's sleeping body. She awoke slowly, a small smile on her face.

"Jack…" she murmured, a little sleepily. He was sure in the moment that her dream had included him. He shoved that feeling to one side.

"Rose, I have something to talk to you about-." He didn't want to make her upset and frightened again, but he couldn't lie to her. "Rose, I don't wish to lie to you, but I don't wish to upset you, either. You have a right to know.''

Rose frowned, not fully understanding Jack's words. He was confusing her. She didn't like the serious tone to his voice and had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was about to say. He sat right on the edge of the bed.

"Rose…" Jack closed his eyes and bit his lip. "The man from last night…his name is Kellerman. He wants to take you back to your husband. He thinks Hockley will give him good money in exchange for you."

Rose nodded numbly. The words feeding their way into her ears and then into her brain. Bile raised in her throat once more and she struggled to swallow it down. She was scared. She feared everything once more. Jack hated seeing the broken young girl she was, all of the memories coming back to haunt her once again. He knew she had been doing well to forget her past, and now it was coming back to her bit by bit. She leaned against the wall for support, bending over double to stop the aching of her stomach, once again fighting the memories. He reached out to her and she flinched at his touch, something which frightened him. She hadn't done it.

"Rose. Don't shun me. I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I promise, my darling. I won't hurt you." With that, she surrendered her body to him and he pulled her closer as she cried into his shirt. She cried for everything which she had given up and lost, for the life which she had tried to create but was seemingly now destroyed. The only thing which she had going for her was Jack. The one person she trusted and yet didn't even know at all.

"Why now? I was so happy, Jack. I thought of my new life. I was going somewhere!'' She raised her voice. Determination shining through once more.

"He won't find us. We're going to be long gone this time tomorrow, and there's no way he'll know where." Jack tried to reassure her.

"He'll find me, Jack. He'll slaughter me." She grasped her stomach, it hurt so much. Everything did.

"No. He won't find us. I won't let him near you. To get to you, he'd have to kill me first, Rose."

Her guts felt wrung out. She was tired of the familiar aches and pains. She just wanted to be free from pain and to live the simple life she had always wanted.

"Maybe I will always belong to him, Jack…maybe I'll never escape."

"Yes, you will." Jack shook Rose a little and it shocked her. He needed to get through to her one way or another. "You will never belong to anyone. You will escape, Rose. You have. Tomorrow, it's just you and me, or just you...whichever way you want it.'' He had to correct himself, he knew that he had some sort of feelings for her that neither had shared. But he feared he had just revealed a little of his hope to stay with her. Rose could feel his eyes piercing hers. He could see right through her and she knew that. He was the first man to have ever made her feel like this. There was nothing between them, no feelings had been exchanged, no words of love. The fear seemed to subside and a warmth spread from her stomach upwards and it fluttered across her body as though butterflies tickled her entire being. His eyes were wide, so wide and inviting. She fell into them, so close but still she was not as near to him as she had been. The colour of the sea, the ocean...the waves which she had never seen and yet tomorrow would be right next to. A mountain of thoughts caved through her head and yet as it was silence, static ran through her mind deafening her, deafening them both until...

Loud bangs from the corridor disturbed both Jack and Rose and he stood immediately from the bed pulling Rose up with him, he sensed trouble was coming and before he could glance again he ragged the door open to see men ramming doors open at the other end of the corridor. He made a two second decision, he grabbed Rose's hand. She gasped as he pulled her into the corridor with their bags in his other hand. Her heart beat rapidly and she knew she had no time to think about things, she had to act on impulse and keep herself safe. She had to allow Jack to do all the work. He had done them justice so far.

Across from the room was the exit from the train. Jack opened the carriage door, the wind exposed to their faces causing their hair to blow rapidly and it took Rose's breathe away.

''We need to leave.'' He told her breathlessly. ''I know this isn't what you expected but its something we have to do, I'm sorry.''

The bangs grew louder as Rose's hair whipped about her face. ''What can we do?''

''There must be a hotel not so far away from here. We stay there just a night then we move on.''

She nodded taking in his words as he told her quickly. There was no debating. She knew it was their only option. Her hand was in his firmly and as she stared out at nondescript landscapes outside the train, she knew it was the safest place for her to be.

She turned to Jack, her heart racing.

''Will you come with me?''

She was vulnerable and yet the determination shone within her eyes.

''Of course, I wouldn't leave you.'' His voice was barely inaudible. She nodded.

''Are you ready?''

''Yes.''

''Bend your knees, jump when I say.''

''Right.''

''Ready? Now.''

They bent their knees and joined hands as they jumped from the train and landed in some nearby bushes with a thud. They landed amongst mud, leaves and another unidentifiable nature. The buzz of the train quickly vanished as quick as it had come.

Unharmed, Jack quickly dropped their belongings to help her up. She dusted the dirt from her skirts. She didn't feel pain anywhere, the adrenaline of what was happening pulsed through her entire body. Quickly, Jack grabbed his backpack and fastened it to him, he grabbed Rose's case in one hand and took her hand in his other. With one glance back to the train which had now sped into the distance, together they ran into their future.

Wherever that maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven-Beauty**

It was three hours before they reached any signs of civilisation. Or at least any which they could call a place safe enough to stay. Their backs ached, their legs like jelly but still they ran knowing that looking back was not even an option. Even through their exhaustion, they still ran knowing that stopping for one second to be seen could end the journey already. Going back was not going to happen.

A broken-down hotel sign appeared along a dusty road to nowhere and Jack checked them in without any hesitation. They signed under false names and Rose using her shawl to cover her face and hair to ensure they would not be familiar to anyone who may pay attention. Who would question a 'married couple' checking into a room? The stairs to the room which they had secured were steep and never ending. Inside the room, it was cool but warmer than it was outside. Throwing his rucksack on the bed, Jack sat on the double bed and pressed it downwards a few times to test the comfort for Rose.

''The bed is good.'

The door clicked shut and Jack turned to Rose. She had her eyes closed and he touched the small of her back with his right hand rubbing it slightly and her eyes flickered open. His touch stirred something again.

''How do you feel?''

Rose moved closer to Jack and he placed his arm around her shoulder. ''So tired. The past three days are such a blur. When will this end?''

Kicking away her shoes, she lifted both of her feet onto the bed and laid herself down, she had barely slept since leaving home. Her mind was a constant blur of everything and now she was in a town she didn't know the name of with a man she hadn't known three days.

''It will Rose, it will.''

''I know.'' She muttered tiredly, feeling the sting in her eyes indicating just how tired she really was.

Jack smiled, lying beside her but propping himself up on his elbow and his dark blonde hair hung in his face. Rose studied his face carefully; he was so beautiful. His tan skin, the light freckles over his nose, the chicken pox scars on his forehead, his button nose and pouted lips and of course, his gorgeous light blue eyes. His hair hung in his eyes and Rose lifted her hand slightly, moving the hair away.

Her own thoughts were a thing of the past as all she could concentrate on was how she was here, laid upon a bed with a man who wasn't her husband.

Jack ran his fingers through her auburn locks which spread out on the pillow before he entwined his fingers with hers and ran his thumb over her hand. She didn't flinch or pull away in fact she found herself wanting to be closer to him in many ways. He made her feel so safe that she was sure they would never be found out here. It felt as though they were out in the never land where no one existed but the both of them. It was quiet, peaceful...

They remained silent for a while just enjoying been next to each other, and before they knew it they were asleep.

Rose awoke some hours later to the sound of gushing water, it was loud and followed by a huge bang. The room was still dark, or at least most of it was. She sat up in the bed, it squeaked under her weight. She ran her fingers through her hair before rubbing her eyes, she still felt sleepy and as though this was a dream. She pulled back the covers to stand and stretch as her dress fell around her ankles. It was then she realised she and Jack had both fell asleep on the bed and now he wasn't there. It felt colder in the room somehow without his presence. She followed the sound of water out into the hallway to see a light in a small room. She peered in the doorway to find Jack running a bath. Steam filled the room and he hadn't yet seen her. She came further towards him and he stood up straight, his braces around his knees hanging loosely and his white shirt was open at the top as well as his sleeves rolled to the elbows. She also noticed he was barefoot.

''Hey.''

She smiled to him as she flicked her eyes over his appearance. He had relaxed.

''We have water?''

''Yes. Warm water.'' He grinned widely. ''Its a rare occurrence. I thought you could use a bath.''

A loud bang came again and she jumped.

''Don't worry. It's the old pipes. The old lady downstairs assured me its normal.''

Rose winced. Just what was this place? Or where was it. Safe, she knew that much.

''Did you wake her?''

''No, she was up already.''

Jack filled the bathtub with a mixture of cold water and hot water. The bath was the most uncomfortable thing Rose had ever seen as well as ugly but she was grateful to have someplace to wash up for the first time in days. To find running warm water was indeed rare in these parts. Jack turned off the cold water tap and left the hot one running. Steam continued to fill the room. Rose leant against the doorway, she was itching to get into the tub.

''I'll leave you to it.'' He smiled. He rolled his sleeves down before stepping outside the bathroom. She went to close the door but her heart pulled a little.

''Jack.'' She called after him. He turned, he had thrust his hands into his pockets. ''Thank you for this.''

''No bother.'' His eyes shone in the dark.

She clicked the door shut, she was alone. She felt the warmth of the room hit her and it was stuffy but it felt nice. Running outside for three hours in the freezing winds had caused her to shiver for a while. She removed her dress the best she could and let it fall to the floor, she had barely ever dressed or undressed herself without the aid of her maids but for the last three days with each struggle she had gotten better and less frustrated each time. Stepping out of her heels, she removed her stockings and threw them to the floor. Her feet were pulsating from walking so far in heels. All she wanted was to get into the warm tub. She reached towards the tap to turn it off but it was red hot. It continued to throw out hot water, warming the water in the tub. She struggled to twist it even using all of the little strength which she had.

A small knock sounded at the bathroom door.

''Rose, I have a dress for you. I'll leave it outside the door.'' Jack spoke softly.

She opened the door a few inches, immediately feeling shy.

''Actually, could you help me?''

Jack didn't know what she meant by help. He didn't know how he would react if he walked into the bathroom and she was naked. He remained silent for a moment, thinking about what to say, but instead he slowly opened the door and saw Rose struggling with the tap. He quickly reached to turn it off and swiftly the water stopped running.

''Its so damn old.''

He then saw she was wearing a simple nude corset. It was made of satin with suspenders hanging from which to tie stockings. Jack stood in awe for a few moments, he had never seen her in so little clothing and felt his heart beat faster. Jack thought of something to say, anything. He thought about his words before he spoke them, not wanting to stutter. She caught sight of him glancing at her corset, she felt self-conscious suddenly she crossed her arms over her body. The look in his eye when he saw her wasn't one which she had recognised in Cal's. Her heart hammered in her chest in that moment.

''Its not so painful.'' She smiled nervously. Noticing just how he watched her corset like a straightjacket. ''Not like the steel ones we used to wear.''

''It just looks a little, um, restrictive. Have you worn it for days?''

She nodded. ''You get used to it after a little while.''

She saw the look on his face. Her hands trembled as they joined over her stomach. ''The girls in Paris didn't seem to enjoy the use of any garments and yet you are so fascinated by this one?''

Jack breathed out heavily. If only she knew what was going through his head. Her face was free of any makeup, her hair so lovely as it fell just below her shoulders. He didn't know her exact age but she was so youthful and he wondered if she was barely out of her teens.

''Those girls were prostitutes. They weren't you, Rose.''

He could feel his uneven breathing as her face fell serious. Her eyes darted about the room from the water, to the cracks in the walls and then back to Jack. He hadn't taken his eyes away from her.

''Did you-''

''No, I never touched them. Not one.''

How did he even know what she was going to ask him? He was aware of everything. She glanced to him and gave him a small smile, almost shyly. He stepped towards her not exactly knowing why, just feeling he had to be close to her. She was nothing short of perfect, and he couldn't even begin to explain the feelings which roamed around his head. How could anyone not love her? How could her husband abuse her so? He tried to not look at her skin, how beautifully translucent it was and yet in his mind he could see the bruises which would have once sat there.

She lowered her lashes before their eyes met and interlocked and silence fell upon them for several seconds, both of them feeling their heart pound. Suddenly, Jack could take no more, he had to kiss her, and be close to her. He pulled her body towards his and their lips met. It was soft but so full of passion. Rose's hand flew to her stomach as she placed her other around his waist. Jack touched her face as he kissed her, fluttering his fingers about her cheeks.

Neither of them knew what this would lead to, it was as if passion had exploded inside both of them. Had it been pent up since that first night she had seen him smoke a cigarette? She held onto his body as tightly as she could. His lips parted and melted against hers as though it was something they were meant to do. Kisses before this had been so forced, unintimate and impersonal. His mouth left hers and trailed down her jaw to the side of her neck, first her left side and then to the right as he made his way across her throat. Quickly, she pushed his body away from her. His eyes found hers, confused he reached out his hand to her. He thought he had hurt her or moved too fast, but she ran her hand up his shirt and began to unbutton his shirt slowly one by one. Her eyes didn't leave his as she swallowed harshly. She had never done this before, not even with her husband. He trembled more, looking downwards and swallowing heavily, he couldn't believe she was doing this. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, she ran her hand across his bare chest and stomach. His muscles were tight from the work which he had done over the summer and he had little hair, he was tanned and the most beautiful man she had seen, she wanted him she knew that. Jack pulled Rose to him once more.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, she ran her fingers through his hand, feeling her hands shake. She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole-body throb for her, for his Rose. The woman he didn't know and yet needed so badly.

His breathing grew rapider as he heard Rose moan a little, he opened his eyes as he kissed her neck and shoulders before stopping. Rose turned her head a little and looked at him with concerned eyes. He saw her innocence, her eyes burning with something which he had never seen before.

His stomach sank.

''Rose, we can't do this. Not here, not like this.''

The fire in her eyes seemed to burn out in that second.

He leaned forward and kissed her just once on her lips, still catching his breath. Rose looked downwards, feeling her heart ache a little. Jack lifted her chin with his index finger. ''This isn't what you deserve. I do want you, so much but not here, not like this.''

She understood. They had become carried away in the moment, the build-up...the intensity. ''I understand.''

''Rose, I want what is best for you.'' He leant his hand against the wall, he needed some support. The events of the morning were so much to take in.

She still pressed her chest against him, not ready to part ways or feel the cold once more. He made her feel alive.

''I feel like a young girl. Not a twenty five year old married woman. I feel like I have never experienced this.''

He touched her face with his right hand. She leant against his palm, resisting the urge to kiss him again. She ran her left index finger up and down his spine, he felt the tingles and awoken senses which had been dead for years.

''Rose-I-'' He struggled to find the words which he needed to. ''I would find it hard to just leave you now. To never know where you went. I can't just leave now after everything. We jumped off that train together, remember?''

Slowly, she came towards him and leaned forward to kiss him. Both felt the spark between them, as she grew more passionate as she kissed him. He became lost in her as he touched her face, then her hair. The power which she had over him was immense. She backed him against the wall and she could feel their bodies close together, she wanted him she was sure of that. He had made her feel like a woman for the first time; made her feel cherished and wanted.

''Rose…'' Jack whispered.

She undid all of his buttons, pulling the shirt down his arms and throwing it to the floor. He wrapped his bare arms around her body. She turned around and he moved her hair to one side and his hands trembled as they played with the lace of her corset.

She pulled away from his body, not daring to look downwards. She was so insecure, so nervous but she ignored them and went with the moment.

This was the man which she wanted. She trusted him. He made her feel everything which a woman deserved to feel. The feel of his stomach against her bare skin was overwhelming and ignited the need to lay naked with him; to truly give herself to him, the way she never would with her husband.

''I don't want you to leave me, Jack.''

''I won't. If you ever love me or not. I just want to keep you safe.''

At the very moment, the door burst open.

In a flush of ten seconds, Rose was taken from him, wearing just her corset, as three men dragged her screaming away from him. He tried so hard to catch her but he was pinned down and then it all faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight - Fight**

A light flickered. Jack's eye opened, and then the other. His body pulsated and was almost glued to the floor. He couldn't move, almost as though he was held down by some great force. He winced at the pain, the floor cold against his bare back. He lifted his neck upwards, seeing blood on his chest. Had he been shot? No. He knew that after struggling to lift his upper body into a sitting position. It took a few moments for him to realise something. She was gone. He snapped into motion in that very second. He caught glimpse of himself in the mirror, bruises appearing on his body, blood drying in his hair. He quickly pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs. He plunged his hands into the bath water; it was still warm. He hadn't been out long and they wouldn't have gotten very far.

He left the bathroom, ragging a nearby shirt over his battered body. He reached into his backpack pulling out everything except the one thing he wanted and then he found it; his knife. He started for the stairs, staggering about, knife in hand when he came across the old lady downstairs. She screamed, backing off frightened for her life.

''I won't hurt you.'' He assured her, she scanned his face knowing trouble was about to happen. ''Where did they take her?''

''I-I don't know. They took her by foot to the left, down Spear Street.'' She uttered. With that, he left in that direction. He knew Rose wouldn't have left town. There wouldn't have been enough time; not yet.

He walked a mile or so, his body creaking so much as he walked but he knew he had to carry on to find her. He refused to give up until he was dead. Darkness still fell over the town, wherever the hell this was. He had placed his knife into his boot, not wishing to be arrested if any policeman lurked the streets. He could taste blood, he was surprised to find all his teeth still in his mouth but with every step he took, his face swelled more and his ribs cained. He knew that his eyes would be swollen, bruised and battered but he still continued. Finding her was the only thing on his mind, everything else was fading...

And then she was there. Grabbed by the forearm, trying to be somewhat forced into a black Buick touring car. Jack clenched his fists and bit down hard so hard to stop himself running out to her. He hid behind a wall, out of sight. She visibly struggled in her husband's grip and he obviously won, his weight overpowering hers as she was thrown into the back seat, he followed. She still fought him, even as he had hold of her. He wanted to run to her but he knew that he was in no fit state to be fighting. _That's my Rose. Keep fighting._

The engine started up and quick-thinking, Jack found a nearby car, so old it had to be wound up. He yanked the cover up and ignoring the noise it made as he turned it harshly. Within twenty seconds he climbed through the window, started the vehicle and tried to remember how to drive. The car started, to his own surprise. He had wound the damned thing up enough but he didn't know how far he would get. As he went, his vision was blurred but she was so clear in the backseat of the car. He could see her wearing her husband's coat, her eye appeared somewhat dark and she fought him all the way until they reached a train station about five minutes or so later. Jack didn't recognise this place or any of the parts he had driven down. He and Rose hadn't come this way when they had come to town earlier.

The vehicle stopped in front of him and Jack leant downwards so that he couldn't be seen, parking a little way away but still within peaking distance. His face throbbed. Cal literally dragged her from the car; her screams were lost on her husband's ears. He seemed to revel in his joy of her hurting. Jack's fists still clenched as he worked out a plan in his head. He couldn't act now, it would make matters worse. Rose was accompanied by four men. He would have to wait but he didn't know how long for, but for now, he could see her.

They disappeared into the station and Jack quickly left the vehicle as quietly as he could. Staying as far behind as he could, his heart beat in his chest so loudly he swore the entire town could hear. He kept her within his watch, her been his focus through the pain. As he came to the tracks he saw a train – a private train with two carriages. Rose was loaded on as though she was cargo, the men following with cigarettes in their hand. Almost celebrating some sort of victory. Was finding Rose the damned victory? Immediately the train moved slowly, his mouth widened. Had somebody been waiting for them to get aboard? He thought his eyes were playing tricks with him but suddenly he knew they weren't. The train was going. How would he get aboard?

Jack made his decision: He set off running as fast as he could, parallel to the train as he began stumbling over gravel, pitching forward and losing his balance, recovering, then running faster, scanning for something to grab hold of to hoist himself up. He saw an open stock as it caught up to him, he lunged forward, reaching for the iron grab hold and flung himself upward. He clung on with his left leg, elbow and chin. His right hand clung to the grab hold. With his left hand, he clawed the floorboards of the car, but the aged wood scraped off under his fingers. His right leg was dangling, beneath the train itself, dangerously close to the tracks. Jack was slipping...slipping...

With everything he had, he made one final "life or death" effort, managing to get his left knee up over the edge. Using foot, knee, chin, elbow and fingernails, he scraped his way inside the car and lay panting. The carriage was empty. A dim light barely illuminated the interior. He breathed a brief sigh of relief and accomplishment. The train was moving fast, so obviously in a rush to get back home. He didn't lie for long, knowing what could just happen in such a short space of time. As much as he felt like simply sleeping, he knew he must keep going. Jack slowly made his way toward the back of the train, as it moved forward. He held the knife in his mouth, moving like a tight rope walker in silence. When he reached the car's end, he took a deep breath.

Jack turned the knob of the door which led to a stateroom. Slowly, hearing a click, pausing, and then opening the door, he entered the stateroom, leaving the door open. He crept towards a velvet curtain which was closed. He gripped the knife, his hand shaking. When he reached it, he pulled the edge and peeked inside. Cal was asleep on his side with his arms locked around Rose, who was awake facing the curtain. Jack and Rose's eyes met. She saw the knife in his hand and her eyes widened. Cal suddenly moved, pulling Rose closer to his chest and burying his face in her neck as though he needed her, but the truth was, he didn't want her to leave again. He had claimed her. Jack stepped forward, raising the knife. His hands trembled. The dim light glinted off the blade, throwing off light. Rose watched silently with tears in her eyes. She subtly shook her head "NO''. She didn't want him to do this. His hands trembled more so as he gripped the knife ever so tightly in his hand. He shook his head because all he wanted to do was rescue her; he was so close. He could take her away. He could take away all of her pain and suffering just in one simple second but Rose's expression convinced him not to do it. Do not to cross that line and kill him.

Defeated, Jack knelt beside her and hung his head. In that moment he didn't care that Cal could wake up at any moment. He would fight for it all. Rose reached out to touch him, her fingers linking with his as she tried to not strain so hard she woke her husband. That's when Jack knew, this time she really was saying goodbye. He gritted his teeth together as he sucked in his harsh, rapid breathing.

Jack couldn't bear the feelings. His eyes darkened as he watched Cal, wrapped around Rose. The woman just hours before he had kissed. She slipped her hand ever so hesitantly out of his and he stood back, placing one hand in his pocket. He looked at her for the last time but Rose realised something in that moment; he had come back for her. He **would **come back to her and she knew it. She coughed subtly and he looked back at her.

''Sunset, the back of the train.'' She mouthed the words. He glanced outside, the first signs of daylight appearing. He wouldn't have to wait long. With one nod, he left, keeping his knife in his hand. He knew there were three other men to avoid but the rest of the carriages were silent at the moment.

He found a restroom and he hid there, his hands trembling. He was falling apart inside; he looked at his reflection in the vanity. He was beaten to a pulp. He removed his shirt, tending to his wounds with flashes of cold, icy water but his heart ached more than his body. The door handle turned and he held up his knife quickly in defence, ready to pounce on whoever came his way, Rose gasped as she entered. Immediately, he dropped his knife to the floor. Tears fell from her green eyes as she touched his face, he winced trying to not allow her to see just how much it hurt. All he wanted was to see her and be close.

''Oh Jack.'' She cried into his chest, he kissed her curls. She would be safe now; he would make sure, of it. She wouldn't go back. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's all right. You're here now.''

He touched her face; kissing her so passionately she thought she was in heaven. He hadn't planned to but, in the moment, he remembered when he thought he would never see her again. He was desperate for her and he was no longer afraid to show it. Her safety and freedom were the only things which mattered to him. He paused for a moment; something was different. She wasn't the girl who left him earlier. There was a certain aura about her and he said the first thing which came to his mind.

''Did he make love to you?''

Rose touched her lips, tasting only Jack on her. She said nothing, the silence answering his question. He put his shirt back on, ragging it over his body. She placed her hands on his chest to steady him and he softened.

''Make love to me, Jack.'' She cried. ''Make me feel loved again. What he does to me, it isn't love.''

His heart sunk. Was this her goodbye? He clutched her to his chest, memories of just hours before flooding back to him. They had been together, he had almost made love to her and now here she was in this life-threatening situation asking him to make her feel loved. He kissed her, feeling the passion rise within him. He needed to have her, to make her feel loved. He needed to make her see he would never let her go. The intensity between them had been there since the moment they had met and it had only gotten brighter.

''This can only be for now.'' She whispered as he kissed her neck so softly. ''We have to go back to how we were before.''

''I can't do that Rose.'' He ran his fingers up and down her arms before entwining them by their sides. ''I am here now, and for as long as you want me.''

She shook her head at him as she rested against his chest. ''Promise me that you'll suffer.''

He blinked back his own tears. ''I already am.''

Then she fluttered her lashes upwards, her eyes not leaving his. ''And promise me you'll look in my eyes the whole time you love me.''

He nodded. And he did.

''I need to go.'' She whispered some time later.

Jack pulled his shirt over her body. ''Where?''

Rose said nothing and his heart sank. This **was** a goodbye.

''Don't go with him. Come with me.'' He pleaded. He had loved her now and he couldn't go back to how things were. He couldn't allow her to be abused by the vile man she called her husband.

''No, Jack. He will find us. He always will.'' She buttoned up her dress as best she could, her hands still trembling from the intensity of it all. ''I cannot risk you been hurt again. I could risk your life.''

''Well I would risk it all for you.''

His words clawed at her heart. He wasn't deterred, he was offering her everything. She bowed her head, slowly.

''I can't go Jack. I have to go to him. I'm-I'm pregnant.''

She closed her eyes, hoping he would let go of her hands and look at her with contempt but there was nothing. Just silence for a moment or two but she didn't even hear a change in his breathing or a flicker of anything. She felt him grip her hand tighter. Overwhelmed, Jack kept kissing her. She let go of all the anxiety she had about him. He loved her. She knew it.

''Get off the train with me.'' He urged in between kisses.

''He took all of my money. I have nothing. No way to live. I cannot work I will have the baby. You can't-''

''I'm not leaving you. We'll find a way together. I won't let you go back to him. I promise.''

She felt her tears come once more. ''Please don't change your mind about loving me.''

''Change my mind? I just want you to be happy.''

She cried into his chest, relieved. '' I will...I promise...as soon as I stop being terrified.''

He sighed. He knew she was, because he was too.

''Come with me, Rose. I need to show you something.''

He opened the door, hearing the slight click. It seemed to be louder than it actually was. He opened the door wider, craning his neck to see if anybody was awake. He grabbed her hand pulling her to a ladder which led onto the roof. She climbed it cautiously, one hand tucked over her stomach. Halfway up, her hair flapped about her face and Jack helped her onto the roof of the train. She didn't even flinch. They walked it like a tightrope, hands clasped together. They both sat, she cried as she watched the sky break into beautiful shades of orange, yellow and purple. The sun was warm but the breeze caused her to shiver.

''I want to take you someplace beautiful.''

She shook her head. ''No, what about the baby. My child needs a father. You cannot just-''

''I will help out. I don't have children but I would like to, someday.''

She cried, kissing him over and over. His lips didn't stop, he kept her close to him as though he could lose her at any given second.

''I know Cal cannot be a father. My baby needs to have a life away from him. I cannot lose another child, Jack. I just can't. It is all I will have.''

''I will be there for it all, Rose. I-I love you.''

''I love you, Jack. So very much.''

He clutched her hand to his heart. The wind causing their hair to billow. They were returning to Philadelphia, to her prison to keep her in chains until she gave birth to her child-the son Cal wanted so badly or the daughter he would resent so much. She wept once more, not knowing which direction to go in. Her heart was with Jack, she knew that.

''Come with me, Rose. You jump, I jump.''

''I remember.''

She studied his face. His tanned beauty, he was perfection. Jack felt Rose grasp the back of his neck tighter and as he looked endlessly into her emerald eyes, his finger traced a line over her cheekbones and her nose and finally to her lips, he lingered his finger for a while on her lip and she kissed it gently. They heard something. A loud bang and then they were found. Jack quickly grabbed Rose's hand as they moved down the moving train. It was raining the night before and they tried not to slip, both their lives hanging in the balance. She called his name over and over and as they reached the exit where they had climbed up, Rose was dragged back down once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine – Fight**

''Don't hurt her for God's sake!'' A voice echoed throughout the carriage, carrying through Jack's ears and rattling about inside his brain. It was as though he needed another reminder that Rose was going to have a baby. A fact which made Jack even more determined to remove her from this mess. ''She's having my child!''

Caledon Hockley was just the man Jack expected him to be. He reeked of upper class; so obviously obnoxious. Jack came face to face with him almost. His black hair was gelled back so masterfully, his eyes the colour of pure evil. Just black. He smiled to reveal perfect white teeth; Jack would have done anything to personally remove every single one of them. All that carried through his mind was all that he had done to Rose. Everything which she had told him and now he was reliving it himself. Jack wasn't a weak man, Rose wasn't a weak woman but he knew just what affect this man would have had on his wife during their marriage. He felt as though he had stepped into one of Rose's nightmares.

''Did you know she was having my child? More than likely my son. My heir. We found out just.'' He breathed into Jack's mouth. He should have been a proud father to be. But the fact he had conceived such a creation seemed to be the best part of this situation.

Jack was silent. Inside his mouth, he bit into the inside of his cheek and he could taste the blood as it spewed out. He breathed deeply, in and out and he concentrated on that more than anything else.

''I thought she had ran away on her own accord. But you...you are a different matter. Perhaps if my Rose witnessed the injury she had caused, she would think twice about running away again.''

It didn't look as though he wanted a fight with how impeccably he was dressed. His tuxedo was straight from the window of a London or Paris tailor, his shirts pressed and starched to the point of falling apart. Jack almost laughed to himself. Then, he was lunged in the stomach with one strong swoop. It took him by complete surprise as he crumbled to the floor, slowly as his breathing stopped as he tried to not cry out in pain. He was already nursing some broken ribs. He let out a cry to which Rose responded by crying. Cal took note; this was her weak spot. The boy.

''Gentlemen, you may leave. I will tend to this gutter rat myself. Leave Rose seated where she will enjoy the show.'' Cal spoke to his heavies. The other men cleared away slowly but doing as their boss told them.

Jack struggled to breathe for several minutes, his eyes blurred from the blow. He gritted his teeth, knowing he would have a fight on his hands but he glanced at Rose and knew this would all be worth it. He would fight until he laid dead on the ground which he knew wouldn't happen. It couldn't. There was a baby too and, in that moment, he knew that while Rose was carrying Cal's child, he wouldn't harm her; not knowing just how easily she could lose it. The child would be the only hope for Hockley to carry on the family names. Jack found the strength from somewhere to walk closer to Cal. He knew what to expect this time and he had been angered, he wouldn't allow Cal to hurt her anymore.

''Rose is my wife, not yours. There is nothing you can do. I don't know why you came here to begin with.''

He saw Rose, sat clutching her stomach as the sun was rising in the background out of the window. Her hair billowed in the winds and he shook his head. Hockley wouldn't win. Not this time. He found the strength to stand up straight.

''That is horse shit!''

He grabbed Cal pushing him backwards into a thick rounded table before grabbing a nearby piece of wood from a chair and aiming it at his kneecaps. It knocked him to the ground and Cal crumpled in agony as he clutched his knee. Jack quickly ran to Rose as he took her hand in his. The carriage door was already open from when they had climbed back down. He led her to it so quickly that she couldn't breathe. Jumping out of a very fast train wasn't something she wanted to do, now that she knew of her condition but she knew she had no other option. She wouldn't take another chance. Not now. She squeezed her eyes closed so tightly as she allowed Jack to simply lead her wherever he wished for them to go. She trusted him with her life. With her child's. She clutched onto her skirts with one hand until they heard a very loud click behind them. Turning his head slowly, Jack saw the Cal holding a gun right at him.

Cal took small, unsteady strides towards them. ''I wouldn't come on this journey unaided by my pistol.''

Rose backed away into a corner but Cal grabbed her from Jack's grip in one strong motion. She fell against him, her body weak and tired. He pointed the gun to her head. She flinched as he grabbed her roughly. Jack panicked for a second even though he didn't want to show his weakness. He reached into his boot and pulled out the knife to which Cal laughed pitifully. There wasn't even a competition.

''You can have that. It's my only weapon. Hurt me, don't touch her. Take my life, not hers.'' He begged. His eyes didn't leave Rose's as he asked.

Rose glanced to the side to see the pistol pointed to her head, she struggled to breathe. She clutched her stomach, her baby. ''Let him go. I am your wife, we will have a baby Cal, please.''

''We will have a child, regardless Rose.''

Rose's teeth chattered as suddenly she was cold. ''Let him go. Just love me, Cal. I am your wife.''

Cal nodded but he didn't remove the gun from her face. She feared more than anything what would happen to Jack. Praying had never been something which she had succumbed to; not even after losing children. Her faith had grown further and further away from her but in that very second, she found herself speaking to God as though she had never stopped going to church.

''Alright. Then I should kill him? He means very little to you.'' Cal suggested with raised eyebrows.

''You wouldn't dare shoot.'' Jack taunted. He didn't think he could murder, not even Hockley. What would it solve?

''Beg me, Rose.'' He took the gun away from her head and aimed it at Jack. ''Beg for me to shoot him.''

''What?'' Her teeth chattered.

''Tell me to put the bullet in his face.''

''No.'' She told him firmly.

He slapped her straight across her cheek. The first time since he knew of her pregnancy he had raised his hands to her. It was then she knew that nothing could change, not even whilst she carried his child. She would never be exempt and never be free. She touched the stinging cheek. Just after Jack had touched her with such love, he had kissed her cheeks...

''There will be more unless you beg me Rose...''

''Rose...'' Jack's voice was almost weak.

Rose felt a tear fall down her face. She nodded her head. She knew what she had to do.

''Yes.''

''Sorry?''

''I said alright then Cal, shoot him.'' She barked the orders to Cal, so loudly that he could hear this time. He grinned in absolute joy.

Her eyes didn't leave Jack's as Cal pulled the trigger but nothing came out. Or it didn't seem to. Jack waited to die; for the bullet to take his life but it didn't. The gun was unloaded. Jack took a moment to realise that Rose had done it. She had unloaded his gun during the time they had returned to his stateroom. She must have known it would come to this. When he caught sight of her face, she nodded. This confirmed everything which he had needed to know. Rose had saved him.

Quickly he lured for Cal, dragging him away from Rose. This was his chance now and he wasn't going to waste it. All Jack had was his hands but he also had Rose's life to spare and the child that she carried. They scrambled to the floor and he felt Cal's hand wrap around his throat but he wasn't strong enough. They found their way to their feet. Cal tightened the grip around his throat and Jack felt himself choking, he attempted to cough but nothing would come out. His eyes grew red, cracked as he struggled. Cal watched as Jack's face grew redder as he squeezed tighter. Jack felt the life slowly drain from him, his feet almost didn't touch the ground and when he reached out his hands for something to grab but there was nothing within his reach.

''Cal, no!'' Rose screamed. ''Let him go, please.'' She pleaded. She attempted to pull Cal away from Jack but he simply back handed her and a slap landed across her face. She refused to cower and cry this time as she breathed through the sting and held onto her flat stomach. Her prayer continued as she stayed back from the fight.

''You shut up and get away. I'll deal with you later.'' He spat.

Seeing him hurt Rose gave Jack the strength to bring his knee up into Cal's stomach and send him flying backwards and he tumbled backwards onto the floor. He wasn't as strong as what Jack thought. He collapsed within a second of a hit. Cal put up a good fight, obviously not used to losing. His good clothes were ripped, his body aching. He hadn't used his muscles this much in years and yet he still had more left in him.

Jack couldn't take any of it no longer. The anger inside of him had boiled over way too much. When would this end? Would he ever give up and accept his loss or would he fight until one of them were dead? Cal reached forward to retrieve the knife which Jack had dropped earlier but Jack lunged forward knocking it from his grip. His face was no longer smug. It was one against one with no weapons or forms of defence. Rose screamed, not wanting Cal to hurt Jack. Jack felt the blood trickle from his nose from Cal's punch; again, he lunged for him, knocking him into the table before throwing him over it.

''Jack!'' Rose screamed, she tried to move away from them but she couldn't. Her eyes were blurred from her tears and adrenaline ran through her body like never before. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

Jack held Cal against the wall with his throat and he could only move his eyes. This was exactly what Cal had done to him.

''Jack!'' Rose called once more, breaking his concentration. He lifted his foot kicking Cal in the stomach, winding him and sending him flying backwards against the wall, knocking a large golden mirror from the wall and it smashed over his shoulders and cutting his arms as it fell. Jack could taste the blood pouring from God knows where. He had open wounds and bruises all over his body. He was about to give up but Cal came for him but this time he was prepared, he quickly moved out of the way sending Cal crashing onto the floor. Blood gushed from his face. Jack ripped open the carriage door, grabbing Cal by the scruff of his collar; he pushed him forward so that his upper body was hanging out of the train. The wind caught his breath, as he leaned his head backwards witnessing just how close to the ground he was. Just how fast the train was moving. Just how one small tug would send him tumbling out of the train. In one moment he wanted to call for help.

''You wouldn't-''

Cal was scared, he admitted as much. He shakily reached into his pocket. He had some dignity left. He pulled out a wad of money, too shocked to speak. He didn't know how much was there for he hadn't counted it but it would be enough to buy his freedom, of that he was sure. Money would mean more to this poor gutter rat than his wife ever would. Jack laughed pitifully.

''Your money doesn't interest me, sir. Nor will it save you.''

Cal's dry mouth opened. ''Just reconsider-''

He glanced to Rose who stood behind Jack, with her teeth chattering and her arms folded. She nodded to Jack, just once.

''Goodbye, Cal.'' She whispered as Jack let go of Cal sending him tumbling from the train onto the tracks, his money flying everywhere as a last reminder. Her stomach should have lurched as she sent her husband, possibly to his death but she found she cared not at all. Rose glanced about the carriage and then to Jack. She had been running on adrenaline so much this entire time she hadn't noticed anything else. Jack came to her, she didn't have chance to catch her breath as he pressed his lips to hers so hard that they collided into each other's arms. She fell against him, needing to be closer, to be with him. He took her face in his cold hands.

''You unloaded the gun?''

She nodded as he kept kissing her. He couldn't stop, even though he was fully aware that they were on a speeding train back to Philadelphia. At that second, a bang sounded and he knew _they _were looking for him and Rose. His heart pounded for just a second but he knew what he would have to do.

Jack grabbed her hand, remembering this déjà vu from just the day before when they had jumped from yet another train but this time everything was different. She offered hesitation, holding her stomach until she saw Lovejoy step inside the room with a gun. One which she knew would be loaded. He held it straight to Jack, seconds away from putting a bullet into his skull. With a look of terror, they bent their knees and jumped the train just as they did before. Rose grasped her stomach as they landed, protecting her child with her own life. Whatever happened, she knew that Jack would be there.

As they jumped, she fell on her ankle, feeling the pain she cried out. They rolled into some grass, the brambles pulling at her skirts and clawing at her ankles. It felt as though she had been spun so harsh and fast as her body hit the ground. Jack was up within seconds as he watched the train speed off and the lights grow dimmer as it went into the morning sunlight.

Jack ran to Rose and she cried hysterically in his arms. She didn't feel the pain from the fall, it was everything else which had hit her at once. He felt her entire body shake so much. He pulled her to him tighter, as he touched her cheek. The marks where Cal had struck her were red. He pressed his lips to it ever so gently and she didn't flinch, not even once. Tears stained her cheeks and he pulled her to him once again as if he never wanted to let her go. At least now Cal was gone maybe they could make some sort of a life for themselves. Rose pulled away, wiping her eyes.

''I'm so-'' He placed his fingers on her lips to shush her.

''Don't say sorry for anything.''

He crushed his lips to hers. ''Rose, I love you. I will love this child, always.''

''But what if-''

''There is no what ifs Rose. You are free.'' He stood from the ground without even dusting the dirt from his trousers. Rose struggled and he scooped her up into his arms without a wince or complaint. She draped her arms around his neck as he carried her off into their future.


	10. Chapter 10

_Eight months later, Santa Monica, CA._

Rose had taken a bath while Jack cleared away the plates from dinner knowing how tired Rose became around evening. The bedroom was dark and there was no light with the exception of the moon through the small window. Standing naked, Rose slowly opened her eyes glancing at her reflection in the full length mirror. She touched her large bump tenderly feeling so much emotion overcome her. She couldn't wait to meet the child, to raise it and care for it and she hoped with all her heart it would be healthy. Rose jumped as the bedroom door clicked open and Jack walked in, as he saw Rose his heart skipped a beat, even with the child growing within her she never failed to stun him. Slowly he came behind her, resting his chin on her bare shoulder, she watched his reflection as slowly with shaky hands he placed his hand on her swollen stomach and she placed her hand on top of his stroking it gently. They were silent as they stood in awe of the growing stomach which was their child for several minutes.

''You're so lovely.'' Jack whispered to her, and she felt a tear fall freely from her face. She didn't wipe it away, she had been bottling up the emotion all day. Just as she did most days.

''It's amazing knowing this child is inside me. I want this baby so much.'' Jack gently kissed her hair and took in the scent of it.

''I know and I can't wait to meet the baby. It's going to be so beautiful like its mother.'' Rose slowly turned to him, not shy of her naked form at all. He touched her face, stroking her cheeks and she closed her eyes feeling shivers down her back. Carefully, he leant forward and kissed her lips really lightly just once before closing his eyes too.

''I love you so much.'' He whispered to her, before kissing her again but this time with more passion.

Three days later, Harriet was born. She wasn't an only child. Another three brothers and then a sister were welcomed over the next twelve years. All with childhoods filled with love and laughter.

Cal was never heard from again, at least not publicly, he lived and married again. No one heard of Rose Hockley after that night, also. A paper article dated 1929 shows that Caledon Hockley shot himself in the mouth after the Wall Street crash. Two weeks later, Rose and Jack finally married; cementing the love that began on the Night Train to California.


End file.
